


The Apocalypse of the Humans

by SpeedDeamon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Science Fiction, rocmance, vampire, wereeolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:07:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2575946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeedDeamon/pseuds/SpeedDeamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daemon has to save the world on his own even though he has friends, those friends know that he is the chosen one to save the world from the worst war of all wars. will he save the world or will he let it be destroyed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Apocalypse of the Humans

**Prologue**

“You will have until the end of the semester to get this paper done. I know some of you are going to wait until the last month of the semester to do this paper but don’t wait until then to do this paper. This paper is what your whole grade is based on. If you don’t do this paper you will be here next year in the same situation. So don’t wait until last minute to do the paper. This paper is due the last full day of class at the end of the semester. One more thing, this paper can be as long as you want it to be. There is no required page length for this paper, the only thing that this paper has to have is: it has to be more than one page long. I know that some of you are thinking that there is no page requirement that you can make the paper only one page and be done with it. Let me tell you this if any of you turn in a paper that is only one page long you will fail this class.” said Mrs. Wolf our creative writing teacher.

“So how long does this paper have to be, ma’am?” asked the kid how looked a lot like he was a nerd and a jock at the same time, but not pulling it off very well.

“This paper has to be at least a minimum of 10 pages to get full points for it.”

“What are you looking for in this paper that you wouldn’t be looking for in a normal paper, ma’am?”

“I’m looking to see if you guys can put your mind to work and write a story that means something to you. I don’t care if the story you turn in is a fiction story, just as long as you’re the one that came up with the idea for it. I want your stories to be original and only from your mind.”

“So you were lying to us when you said that there was no page requirement.” I said.

“Well, it’s nice of you Daemon, to join our conversation today. But I wasn’t lying to you, because there is no page requirement on this paper.”

“But a minimum of 10 pages is a page requirement thought I’m I right?”

“Yes but if I didn’t say a minimum there would be people like you who would only put one sentence on a page and say you’re done.”

“That’s but shit because I would put two sentences on a page and then say that I’m done.”

“Are you done being a smart ass Daemon, so we can get on with class?”

“ Go ahead with the class Mrs. Wolf but I can tell you that no one is going to listen to you talking on and on about how to write some stupid paper that we have the whole semester to work on.”

“Daemon that is enough; if it so easy I want you to actually do this paper and get 100% on it without having any problems with it at all.”

“Easy, I already have a story in mind for your stupid paper any way.”

“Well, then why don’t you tell the class of your idea.”

“Okay, my story is going to be about your class burning to the ground.”

“………………………………………..”

“See I told you, you would be speechless about my idea.”

“I have enough of you and your attitude Daemon, go to the Admiral’s office. Now!”

“Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of bitchyvill this morning.”  
“DAEMON GO NOW!”

“I’m going Mrs. Bitchy.”  
“NOW DAEMON!”

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 1**

This started off as an essay for one of my classes. Who knew this essay would start off telling one story and end up telling my whole life. This might have started off as a normal essay; but my teacher must have really liked it because I never knew that she would turn it in to a book.                  

The first thing that had happen to me was that I phased in to what people call a hybrid. A hybrid is a Vampire, werewolf, shape shifter, wizard, angel, demon, warlock, shadow hunter, demigod, grim, Valkyrie and. See most half-bloods are only two things. They call me a hybrid and not a half blood because I am all of the counsels combined.

All of this started the day after my fifteenth birthday. My fifteenth birthday was one of the worst days of my life besides when my parents left me for died. That year was the worst year of my life because the school I was in was full of humans. I turned fifteen in the year 1950. See once you phase in to a wolf or anything else you stop ageing forever. In the 1950s I wanted to drain every last drop of blood from all of the humans in my school and on our planet because of what they were doing to our planet.

They had already killed their planet, so now they found our planet to live on, and now they are killing our planet. The humans came to our planet in the 1950’s because they decided to have a nuclear war with each other and kill their planet, but before they did that they found our planet to live on it. They made our planet the new earth. During the 1950’s the cold war was going on. The cold war was between the U.S and the USSR or Russia. Russia threatened to nuke the U.S. No one in the U.S really thought that Russia would go through with the attack, but they did go through with the attack. The one thing that the Russians didn’t take in to account was the U.S had found a planet that could sustain human life. When the Russians sent their nukes to hit the United States the president ordered the evacuation to the second earth.

It only took the humans a year to get to our planet because they found a way to travail at the speed of light. If they wouldn’t have traveled at light speed it would have taken them almost three million years to get to our planet.

I think that someone from our planet gave the humans the equation to travailing at light speed. I think that this person that gave the humans the speed of light equation just wants to use the humans to help him with destroying our homes. Since I have no proof of him trying to do anything to our planet I’m just going to drop the subject until I find some proof of him trying to destroy our planet. If I were to tell someone any of this stuff right now they would think that I’m crazy and would look me up in a crazy house. So until I get enough proof to show that I’m not crazy, I’m not going to push the subject.

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 2**

I thought I was the only non-human one left on our planet. I thought this until I meet Claire and her family. My name is Daemon. My friends and my girlfriend are the only things I have left to live for; since I was told my parents were killed, when I was five years old and now I’m 18 years old. I have been 18 since the year1950.

The schools aren’t normal schools either; all of the schools are military schools. Right now the schools are split in to two parts one side for the Mundie’s and the other side for the non-humans. The human side of the schools is so easy and stupid that it was funny. The side with the non-humans is just like you are in boot camp for the military and both sides have to wear military uniforms. The difference between them is that the human side’s uniform are the old cameo uniforms form the cold war, and the non-human side uniform is the digital uniforms.

The humans are using our planet like they used theirs and they are killing it. The humans think that they can go and kill a planet that isn’t even theirs without any consequences.

Anybody that isn’t human knows what you are. Claire is a vamp not a hybrid. When school started I didn’t know anybody, because I had transferred to a new foster home in May. Which fucking sucks even more than anything, because at every foster home I end up getting beaten nearly to death, so to speak because I can’t be killed.

My first day of school, I came to school with my arm in a sling, because I had a broken arm and a dislocated shoulder. That wasn’t the issue though. The issue was that I hadn’t gone hunting in over three months. This meant that I was in pain and because I was in pain had a very short temper. In my first hour of school I just about killed the teacher, if she wouldn’t have shut up in the next 15-20 minutes. Second hour I meat Claire and we instantly became friends.

 

**Chapter 3**

Then the next day after that Claire noticed that my shirt was white and it was red by first hour. After that Claire started to ask questions about my wounds. I kept telling her it was nothing but she saw straight through it.

“What Is Wrong With Your Back?”

 **“** It’s A Very Long Story.”

 **“** It's Turning Your School Uniforms Crimson Red. The Admiral Is Going To Be Pissed Off If He Sees Another One Of Your Uniform Crimson Red Daemon.”

“I Know What Color My Uniforms Are. I'm Not Blind. He Won’t See This Uniform Crimson Red.”

 **“** My Mom Is Also Really Concerned About You Living With Mundies, Instead Of Living With Your Own Kind **.”**

“Tell Your Mom Not To Worry About Me. I Can Handle Myself For The Moment. As For the Mundies, I'm Not Sure I Can Handle Them for Much Longer.”

 **“** Why Haven’t You Been At School The Last Couple Of Days? My Dad, The Admiral, Is Starting To Get Very Mad About You Skipping School.”

 **“** I Haven’t Been At School Because Of The Stupid Mundies, and because Of My Back. Tell Your Dad To Take A Chill Pill About Me Missing A Couple Days Of School. Just Tell Him I Had Some Family Issues And Won’t Be Back At School Till Friday. Could You Tell Him That For Me?”

 **“** We Have All The Time In The World, To Tell Stories To Each Other. Tell Me 

What Happened To Your Back Or I’ll Tell My Dad That We Are Going Out With Each Other, That Or I’ll Tell Him To Give You Detention For The Rest Of The Year.”

I was thinking to myself don’t do that you will just make it worse for me at home okay.

“It’s None of Your Business.”

 **“** What will I make worse for you If I Tell My Dad to Give You Detention the Rest of the Year?”

You Wouldn’t Would You? I was thinking “It’s nothing to Worry About.”

 **“** If It’s Nothing To Worry About Then You Wouldn’t Mind If I Told Dad To Give You Detention For The Rest Of The Year Would You?”

I was thinking Yes, I Would care. “No, I Don’t Care.”

 **“** You Wouldn’t Care If I Told My Dad to Give You Hell about Your Crimson Red Uniforms Then.”

I was thinking Yes, I Mild but told Claire. “No, I Wouldn’t Mind.

 **“** Okay I’ll Tell Him Tomorrow Then.”

 **“** No!!”

 “Why Not Daemon and Give Me the Truth Daemon.”

 “Okay, If You Want to Know about My Back So Bad, Then I’ll Tell You But …………………”

 “What, Daemon?”

 “You’re Not Going to like It Very Much.”

 “Why Not?”

 **“** Let’s Just Say It Has To Do With My Foster Parents.”

“No, Let’s Just Says, Tell The Truth Right Now Or Else.”

“Okay, It Has To Do With My Foster Parents Beating Me To Death More Or Less, And On Top Of That I Haven’t Gone Hunting In All Most A Year And A Half. Plus On Top Of That I’m Not Healing from the Beatings either.”

 “……………………………….”

 **“** If You Want To Go And Tell Your Dad To Give Me Detention Go Right A Head, Because I Would Love It, Because It Would Keep Me From Going Home For A Few Hours.”

“True, it would but…….Wouldn’t You Get Beaten Even Worse When You Got Home?”

 “Yes, But the Beating Are Getting Worse With Each Day That Goes On.”

“We Have To Come Up With A Plan To Get Your Foster Parents Away From You And Put In To Jail Or Killed.”

            “…………………………………………………………………..”

 **“** By The Way My Mom Knows About Your Back, And Have You Tried Telling The Cops.”

 “How, and Yes, I Have.”

 “She Is the Schools Nurse and She Fixed Your Back Once Before.”

 “That’s Right She Did, Didn’t She Fix My Back up at Your House.”

 “Yes, She Did.”

 “Tell Her Thank You for Me”

 **“** My Plan Is You Could Show Up And Do The Optical Corse Till You Take Off The Uniform Top; And Then My Dad Would Come And Get Us For Class, He Will See You Were Telling The Truth.”

 **“** That Plan Might Work But I Think I Have A Better Plan.”

 **“** What Is It?”

“When Does the President Come to the School for the Admiral’s Team Mission Briefing?”

 **“** Tomorrow; Why?”

“We Could Do the Military Optical Corse Tomorrow, Bring My Boom Box And Turn It Up All The Way.”

“We’re Not Allowed to Do That Optical Corse At All, Remember, and Were Not Allowed to Have Anything Electronic Either.”

 **“** Yes, But It Would Get the President and the Admiral and His Team’s Attention would it not.”

“True, But We’ll Get In A Shit Load Of Trouble For Ditching School, Being On The Military Optical Corse And Having A Boom Box On Top Of That You Won’t Have A T Shirt On Either. So We Have A Chance Of Getting Expelled Or Suspended.”

 **“** I Would Rather Get In Trouble Then Live With Mundies.”

 “Is That All Of the Plan?”

 “I Could Have My Top Off Like I Normally Do. Then All Of The Military Personal Would See My Back And Then The Admiral Would Know I Was Telling The Truth And If The Cops Of The Secret Service Don’t Believe Me Then The Whole Military Base Can Say That It’s True. But The Down Side Is That I’ll Be Put Into A New Foster Home And In Every Foster Home I Get Beaten Almost To Death. So First We Have To Find Me A Place To Stay Before We Even Go On With The Plan. Second We Would Have To Find A Way To Get Me Out Of The House So We Can Start On Our Plans. Third Where Am I Going To Stay After Our Plans Are Done?”

 **“** That Is A Really Good Plan.”

 **“** Thanks.”

“You Can Stay With Me and My Family.”

 **“** Thanks”

 **“** Just Have To Clear It With My Dad First. My Mom Said Yes but My Dad’s answer I Don’t Know Yet.”

 **“** I Think This Plan Will Help Him Make Up His Decision Go My Way.”

“It Might Help His Decision.”

 **“** So Who’s Plan Are We Going to Use?”

“Yours.”

“How Are We Going To Get Me Out Of My Foster Parents House?

“Don’t We Have A Project To Do, That We Haven’t Even Started Yet.

“We Do Have a Project to do, right, and When Is It Due?”

“I think it is Due Tomorrow.”

“Well Then After School Come To My House And Pick Me Up, Because All My Cars Are At Your House. So We Can Start Our Project And Our Plans For Tomorrow. Is That Ok With You?”

“Okay”

“Don’t Be Surprised If You Walk Up To My House And You Hear Screaming.”

“What, and Why?” 

“Because I don’t take orders from civilians”

“That I get, but why would I hear screaming?”

 **“** I flunked one of my final exams and I was late for my curfew from school because I had to take the final exams over again.”

“Well it’s a good thing that you’re spending the rest of the week at my house then, because of the plan we are doing tomorrow right.”

“You're just going to follow me home, then knock on the front door 20 min later, right.”

“That is very much correct. I will follow you to your house and wait in my car for about 20 min, but while I’m waiting, I’m going to listen to every word you say to your foster parents and what they say back to you, and record every word of it, so when you go to trail you will have proof that they did all the stuff you say they did to you because nobody, but me and my mom will believe your word if there is no proof.

“That sounds really great nice, But I should be getting home, and I really think we should start part one of the plain right now.”

“I think the admiral should give us detention just to make you a little late for curfew. Don’t you think so?”

“That sounds even better to me, but remembers, what are we going to do to get detention in the first place?”

“Well we could get into a fight with each other next hour (2 hour) or we could ditch next hour so choose one or the other.”

“I choose the fight with each other over the ditching class any time. You know the only time I would choose ditching over a fight is when you want to make out the whole time, true. So why even ask?”

 **“** True and I just had to ask to see if you were still you or if your foster parents had changed you at all with all of those fucking beatings going on at your place.”

“They might be beating me, but what don’t you get about me hating mundies and I don’t take order from mundies at all and I don’t take orders from civilians not one bit. Just because I’m being beaten, don’t mean that I’ve changed.”

 **“** I get it you’re the same Daemon that I knew and meat back in 8th grade. The only thing that has changed about you is that you are the alpha of your own pack, and you are way more powerful then you were back in 8th grade and back then you controlled when you changed and it always back fired on you.  Now you let yourself change and not let it backfire on you and you serous pain anymore.”

“I know back then I tried to control everything. Now my powers are immeasurable, that is how much stronger I have gotten in one year. Didn’t your dad have a really hard time with me not listening to anybody last year?”

“Last year you also had a very short temper. So you always got into fights with all the other kids.”

“Back then I actually did have a short temper, when I hadn’t gone hunting in a very long time. You try not going hunting for over a year and a half and see how short of a temper you would have.”

“Okay, take a chill pill, I get it, we all have short tempers at some point in our lives. I’ll pass on not going hunting for a year and half.”

“…………………………………….”

“When are we going to do the fight at school?”

 **“** I Don’t Know. I think we should start it in the admiral’s class 4th hour.”

“That would work because if we get into a fight in his class we will automatically get detention right the back. True? But the bad thing is that we will most likely get detention for the month, for fighting in a class or on school grounds.”

“That’s okay. Anything to pickoff my foster parents even more. The more the merrier, and then our plan will fall into line, just the way I want it to.”

“That works, but the cool thing is that your foster parents can’t step one fucking foot on to the military base at all, because they aren’t military personal. So that’s means if they do they are dead.”

“That is a good thing isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is a very good thing for the both of us. That way they can’t come on the base and try to kill us.”

“The bad thing would be that once I go home they will do even more damage than help right.”

“Thatis true, but if you don’t go home to your foster parents, they can’t beat you. True.”

“That is very true.”

“Okay, then you won’t go home.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 4**

This lasted until the end of August. In September is when the beating at my foster home got so bad, it got to the point, that I attacked a human student and on top of that I would never attack a human and drink their blood. But I would attack a human because I hate humans. When I attacked the human I also attacked the admiral, who is Claire’s dad. The entire teachers at the schools are either vampires or were wolves. I thought if I just attacked a human student, I wouldn’t have to explain to anybody why I attacked the student. I guess I thought wrong because since I also attacked the admiral I had a lot of explain to do. I didn’t just have some explaining to do; I had a shit load of explaining to do. So I tried to tell the admiral the truth but he didn’t believe me at all, so I just told him I lost my temper and attacked the kid and didn’t see him.

When I came back from my 2 day suspension Casey asked what happened. I told her I attacked human student and the admiral, because I’m living with human foster parents and I haven’t gone hunting in over 3 months. So later that day, I would say about lunch time is when I got in trouble for disobeying a direct order from Claire’s mom who is the general and for talking back to the Admiral her dad Matt. So she called my foster parents, which they sounded mad and happy at the same time. That’s really bad news for me, because when I get sent home early my foster parents would most likely beat the living shit out of me again and again, but this time they’re not going to stop until I cry out in pain and if I don't cry out in pain then they will bring out the whip and whip me to death, so they can hurt me even more and to make me cry out in pain. These people are just the type of people to do that kind of stuff. After the general got off the phone with my foster parents, I know from their tones on the phone, that there was a really bad beating in the future for me when I went home. If I didn't do anything about it and fast their going to be found died in a ditch somewhere. But the only thing I could come up with was don't go home and none of this would happen. But where would I go to hid? Maybe hiding isn't the solution; maybe the solution is I should run away.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**chapter 5**

            “Can I ask you something?”

            “What is it?”

            “Have you told your father that I’m a 10 star admiral and I out rank him and your mom, because the truth is that I’m the highest ranked person in any of the military branches.”

            “No, why are you asking me that?”

            “It is all part of my plan.”

            “What does it have to do with the plan any way?”

            “You will find out, when we start part 3 of the plan.”

            “What are part 1, part 2 let alone part 3?”

            “Part1 we get detention

Part 2- we get me out of my foster home

Part3- we go to school early tomorrow and set up the boom box and started doing the military optical cores for the military personal, but I’ll do it without a shirt on

Part4-we turn the boom box up all the way while the admiral has that briefing with the president and all the military personal.

Part5-we keep doing the optical curse until all of the personal and the president show up behind us.

Pare6- you stop doing the optical cores when they show up and I keep going until the president or the admiral stops the optical cores. Then I keep it going with my powers if I can without getting side swiped.

Part7-I get side swiped, so many times that I start bleeding really bad.

Part8-we get yelled at by the president and admiral. The admiral will be yelling at us because we aren’t at school, and the president for not listening to them at all. Now do you get it?”

            “Yes, but……………………..”

            “What?”

            “But why do you have to get bloody if you are going to be bloody all ready.”

            “If you don’t remember I haven’t been healing at all.”

            “I remember”

            “What’s wrong with the plan?”

            “Nothing but…………………..”

            “What?”

            “Have you considered the consequences?”

            “Why?”

“All of this stuff could get you expelled or get a dishonorable discharge out of the military.”

            “What it’s no big deal?”

            “It means that you would have no one left as a family, Daemon.”

“Your point is what?”

“Do you really want to brisk all of that just to get your foster parents put to death?”

“Yes, and the only thing I have to lose is you, Claire.”

“Well then you’re going to lose me too then.”

“What why?”

“You won’t be in the military anymore and this means that I couldn’t date you.”

“Why not?”

 “Because it’s the law, Daemon and you know it.”

 **“** But I have no other choices. I have tried everything in the book and no one believes   me.”

“Have you told the absolute truth?”

“Yes, I have.”

“Well then we will both take the risk together.”

“No, you won’t”

“Why not? Is it because I’m a girl or is it that you won’t let anybody help you or let anybody in Daemon. Which one is it Daemon?”

“……………………..”

“God dam it, Daemon answer me!”

“I won’t let anybody in okay.”

 “Why not?”

“Because……………..”

“Why, Daemon?”

 **“** The last time…….. I let someone in…………. they died……….because I let them into…………my life…………..they were killed…………….by……………………………………”

“By who, Daemon?”

“Nobody”

“Who killed them Daemon?”

 **“** Nobody”

“Daemon, who killed them?”

“Me! I killed them!”

“Why?”

“They got me mad and they were standing to close. You can fill in the rest.”

“When was this?”

“Right before I meat you and your family in 8th grade.”

“Oh.”

“Now you know why I don’t let anybody in.”

 **“** Yes, but you got to forgive and forget about that.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you have to forgive yourself for accidently killing them, because it wasn’t your fault and forget about it, it is the past and your past needs to stay in the past, Daemon.”

 **“** How do I do that, because it was my fault that they ended up dead? True?”

“No, it wasn’t.”

“Yes, it was”

“No, it wasn’t because you told them to back up and they didn’t. True?”

“True. Have I told you this already?”

“Yes, you have.”

“……………”

“It was their fault, Daemon.”

“How was it their fault?”

“They got you mad in the first place”

“So what, everybody gets mad at something?”

“Yes, that is true, but nobody is like you or your pack. True?”

 **“** True.”

Then Claire came up to me and asked if she could help me out of the situation. Yes you can help me out of the situation I’m in. Would I be able to stay at your house for a couple of days? She said that her mom would say yes but her dad would rather have me died then in his house. By the time we got to her house, my eyes were black from sitting on a bus full of humans   for over two hours. Then once we got of bus it took about a half an hour to get to her house in the first place. My eyes were still black because of how much blood I had lost and I hadn't gone hunting in over 8 months. Thank god her brothers weren't humans and her mom was a nurse at the school and the general at the school where home. Her mom couldn't believe that I was there in her house and not at mine. The general wanted to tell me to go home but then she saw that I was bleeding and my eyes were black.

The thing that sucks is that as soon as I walked into Claire’s front door to her house, I clasped to the floor and everything went black. I blacked out because of the loss of blood I’ve had all day long. All that meant that I shouldn’t be going to school for a few days and heal from the beatings at my house. The bad thing was that Star Claire’s mom had to bandage my head, because I had hit on the floor so hard that I fractured it in two spots.

When I woke up in a dark room with only a little light in the corner of the room, the little light was in a glass table that was about waist high. On the table was my glasses that let me see, without these glasses I wouldn’t be able to see at all, because I’m blind when there is light in my eyes, but in a dark room I can see like a normal person can see in the day light. Even though the light was very dim it still was hurting my eyes without my glasses.

When I went to get up and turn off the light, a genital hand pushed me back down and told me to lie still and rest. I thought it was Star. Then the person went and turned off the light and told me get some sleep.

After the person told me lie down and get some sleep I heard some people arguing with each other. The two people where Claire and her father I think.

“HE CAN’T STAY HERE WITH US!” “WHY NOT?”

“HE ISN’T LIKE US!”

“YES, HE IS I HAVE SEEN HIM CHANGE IN TO A Hybrid!”

“HE STILL CAN’T STAY HERE!”

“WHY?”

“BECAUSE……………………………………………”

Then the next thing I was hearing was my own breathing and my heart beat and then I knew that I was going to blackout again and that this time I was going to change in to a wolf. The next thing I remember is hearing Claire saying her dad I told you so.

When I woke up again I work to the smell of rotten fish, mixed with rotten, burning smell of trash. Then another smell hit me it, smelled sweet like freshly baked cookies and brownies just taken out of the oven the smell was so mouthwatering that I wanted to go stuff my face full of cookies and brownies. When I went to sit up I realized that my pet wolves were lying on the floor and on the couch I was laying on. So, when I went to sit up the 3 wolves that were laying on the floor, which would be Mighty the red and white boy wolf, Dragon the orange and red boy wolf and lastly Moonlight the all-white, girl wolf, the 2 wolves that went up the stairs were Mighty and Dragon they went to get Star. Moonlight stayed and the look on her face said that she was concerned about me. Moonlight was the nicest and sweetest of the wolves, she is the one that is all ways looking out for me and the others. The others came back with Star and she told me that there was food upstairs if I was hungry, then she asked what happened to me, because Claire didn’t say anything last night. So I told her everything right down to our plan. She was fine with everything even the plan. Then she told me . . . . .

“You know that if you and Claire go through with your guys plane that there is a high probability that you could get kicked out of the military.”

“I know but your husband doesn’t believe that I’m telling the truth about my foster parents beating the crap out of me, so this is the only way I can show him that I’m not lying to him. Any way he can’t kick me out of the military, remember I’m the highest ranked person in the military next to the president.”

“But he doesn’t know that remember everybody knows that but him.”

“Well he will find out when we go through with the plan. We are going to do our plan on the day that the president is at the school for Matt’s team meeting for their next mission.”

“Why on that day?”

“With the president and his team there, he can’t say that I’m lying to him because everybody knows that I can’t lie to anybody.”

“Why don’t you just talk to him, instead of going through with your plan?”

“I have tried talking to him and all he did was give me detention for the rest of the year for lying to him.”

“I thought that you hadn’t talked to him yet.”

“Every time I try to talk to him, he shouts at me that I’m lying to him, so the only way I can get him to listen to me is to show him that I’m not lying.”

 

 

 

**Chapter 6**

“Do any of the counsels know how many people are in your pack?”

“No”

“Why not?”

“I told them I’m only at 95 people.”

“What is the real number?”

“Well over the number I gave them. Why?”

“Does your real mom know about you being all of the counsels combine yet?”

“No”

“Why not?”

“They still want me to choose which counsel I want to be a part of.”

“There doing that because they don’t know about you yet.”

“And it’s going to stay that way until I tell them I’m all of the counsels”

“Why?”

“I had a vision that if I tell them that I’m all of the counsels it will start a war. I don’t need a war on my hands right now.”

“Whatever, liar.”

“Okay if you don’t believe me then you can tell them yourself and see what happens! Don’t come crying to me when it starts a war.”

“If it does, then what?”

“Then the mundies will be forced to choose a counsel, and they won’t, so they end up being turned into zombies and killed by you and me.”

“. . . . . . . . . . .”

“I know it’s a lot to take in.”

“How do you know any of this?”

“One of my powers is being able to see the future based on what the decision of the counsels and the humans but it changes if they change their minds.”

“Sorry, I forgot that we had powers.”

“How do you forget we have powers?”

“I can’t use my powers around my father.”

“Why not?”

“My father doesn’t know I’m in your pack yet.”

“Why not?”

“I haven’t told him yet.”

“Why not?”

“He doesn’t like you remember.”

“That’s right he doesn’t, but why don’t you tell him?”

“He would kick you out of our house. I overheard him telling my mom, and yes she knows I’m in your pack.”

“Oh . . . . . .”

“Well, there goes your plan to stay at my house. But where would you go?”

“If I did get kicked out of your houses I have my house I could live at remember; or your mom could convince him to let me stay.”

“That is very true. I never thought about that.”

“. . .  and if he sees how bad my home is he might change his mind.”

“True . . . .”

“What?”

“How do you know he will change his mind?”

“I have my ways of knowing the future. Remember.”

“It’s not always right.”

“You said that the last time though.”

“Okay Mr. right all the time.”

I hadn’t noticed that mighty and dragon had left again until they had brought Claire back with them. That was when Star noticed that Claire and I were starting to change into our wolf form, but she didn’t know why; it wasn’t a full moon or anything. Star just thought that we were just playing with her, so she just left close for me and Claire. She thought this until my real mom Sharon and my real dad Robin showed up at their house. My mom and dad are the two people who created the 13 counsels. My brother is a werewolf like my dad, my sister is a demigod like my grandma and I’m all of the 13 counsels.

            When my parent showed up with all 13 counsels, matt and star had no idea why they were there at all. It wasn’t till the counsels told them what was going on, that they know what was happening to Claire and me at that point and time. Claire and I were going through our 2nd stage out of like 40 phasing stages. The stage we were going through was we were starting our own pack, and I was becoming the Alpha and Claire was becoming my Bata for the pack.

            Each pack has a serine amount of phasing stages. The number of stages depends on what counsel your pack has. My pack has forty stages because of who my ancestor is. My ancestor is Todd who was the chosen one.

            Now the counsels are going down his family tree to make sure that they do not miss the new chosen one. The one problem with that is I am not on the family tree because it has not been up dated in almost seventeen years. None of the counsels think I am the chosen one.

            The down side to the counsels not thinking I am the chosen one is that I am not getting the right training to control my wolf form. The other thing that I am not getting the right training in is becoming an Alpha.

            The counsels also think that I can’t have a pack, or that I can’t be an Alpha of a pack because of what I phased out of. I phased out of protection instead of rage or anger like most people. I phased out of protection because I was trying to keep my mom safe from my father who was drunk and going after my mom and I; so I had to do something to keep both of us safe from my drunk father.

 

**Chapter 7**

Then at that moment I thought I know Claire’s parents from somewhere. Then it hit me how I recognized them. Both of them had the same tattoos as Robert did. This meant they were in Robert’s pack when it was still his pack. The pack was put in the command of Robert’s Bata Matt, who happened to be Claire’s dad, was put in command after Robert ordered his own pack to attack me in front of the original counsels.

             There are at least as eleven of right now. They are: the vampire counsel, the werewolf counsel, the shape shifter counsel, the demon counsel, the warlock counsel, the angel counsel, the shadow hunter counsel, the demigod counsel, the grim counsel, the Valkyrie counsel and the half-blood counsel. Every counsel controls their own people. The funny thing is that since I have started to get my own pack I have been able to control every one of the counsels. The wear thing is that I can’t be controlled by any of the eleven counsels. The only counsel I can’t control is the half-blood counsel, I can’t control that counsel because that counsel is the counsel that controls me and that counsel is also going to be able to control my pack to because I’m a half blood. A half blood is someone who has all the counsels in them, like Claire and me. The half-blood counsel is Robert’s old pack now Matt’s pack, because that pack contains one person every counsel as of right now. The half-blood is also my counsel because they are the ones that saw me change the first time.

You probably want to know how Robert’s pack became the half-blood counsel and why they are my counsel and not one of the other eleven counsels. There is a law that states that the people that see you change are your counsel and the counsel for your future pack. When I changed the first time, I had a lot of question for anybody that would answer them for me. I first went to the 12 counsels but they didn’t believe me at all. So then I went to Robert but he didn’t believe me either. So my last option was Robert’s old pack. As soon as I got to where they were I started to ask questions left and right. But they wouldn’t answer any of my questions until I told them why I wanted to know all of this stuff. So I was going to tell them why I wanted to know all of this stuff, when Robert came and told them that the counsels wanted to talk to them a.s.a.p., then he told me to get lost. When they didn’t move, Robert ordered them to move to meet the counsels.

 The next day when I was support to be at school, I snuck in to one of the counsels meetings and was shocked that they were talking badly about me. During the meeting I swore matt looked directly at me. He couldn’t have seen me, or could he of?  After the meeting was over Robert’s pack went a different way home then Robert.

            I thought it would be a good time to tell them why I wanted to know all that stuff about the wolves. But when I caught up to them, they were all arguing about something. It sounded like they didn’t want Robert to be the alpha of the pack any more, they wanted matt to be the alpha. The argument got to the point to where three of the pack members changed into wolves and started a dog fight. I couldn’t just sit there and let them tire each other to shreds. I had to do something to stop them. So when they started the dog fight is when I felt this rush of heat that I felt the first time I changed into a wolf but this time it was a lot stronger then the first time,. The next thing I know is I’m telling them to stop fighting over who are the better alpha. But as I said alpha I changed in to a wolf and every one of them stopped fighting right then and there. I thought it was because of me, but it happened to be that all eleven counsels were behind me and I didn’t know it at all. I was still supposed to be on the bus from school.

            I had no idea what was going on with me until Matt had explained that I had phased in to a wolf. But I still didn’t get why my change was different then everybody else. Then it was matt’s turn to be confused, he did know what I was talking about. So I had to show him that when I change into a wolf but I don’t change into a full wolf, I’m still kind of human but with more mussels and a wolf head. I kind of look like Michael from the Underworld movies but I’m not blue like he is.

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 8**

“What are we going to do about my dad not knowing I’m in your pack and that we’re dating each other?”

“We’ll tell him when the timing is right. Okay.”

“We better tell him now then later and have him find out himself.”

“True, so who is going to tell him?”

“Not me. Your idea you tell him.”

“Okay I’ll tell him then.”

“. . . . . . . .”

“What?”

“You know how he feels about you.”

“I know but I got to try.”

“True but be careful.”

“Well, don’t worry about me.”

“I all ways worry about you when it comes to my dad.”

“I know you do. Can I ask something about your dad?”

“Sure, what do you want to know?”

“How short is your fathers temper?”

“Very short why?”

“I think he just over heard our conversation.”

“What?”

            Right after we started talking about who was going to tell Matt that we were dating, he walked into Claire’s bed room and asked

“Who needs to tell me something?”

Claire and I just froze in our sets because neither of us wanted to tell him that we were dating, but it had to be done before he found out from someone else. I wanted to tell him that no one wanted to tell him anything but he would have seen through the lie, so I told him. . . .

“Claire and I want to talk to you about something.”

“What do you guys want to talk to me about?”

“Now what we want to talk to you about, you got to promise that you won’t lose your temper okay.”

“Why would I lose my temper?”

“Because what we want to talk to you about is something you are going to get pissed about.”

“What do you want to talk to me about?”

At that moment I wanted to run as fast as I could out of that room and I could tell that so did Claire. She was just as scared as I was about telling her father that we are dating, but we had to we didn’t want him finding out that we were dating from someone other than us.

            Even though I wanted to tell him we were dating I couldn’t come to the conclusion of telling him so I came up with something else to ask him.

“Can I take Clare to the Dance next weekend?” Matt just looked at me like I was nuts.

“I’ll think about it and give you and answer soon and in the mean time you two are support to be doing homework.”

“We were just going to do that. Sir”

“Okay and you will have your answer in two days when I get back form a meeting with the president.”

“Yes, Sir.”

I couldn’t believe that I just chickened out on telling Matt that I and Claire were dating. I have never chickened out from anything and I can’t find the courage to tell him we were dating what the hell is wrong with me. When I looked over at Claire she was thinking the same thing I could tell, and I could also tell that she was disported that I didn’t tell him what I wanted to tell him.

            I tried to think of something to say but I couldn’t even do that because I was too ashamed of not doing what I told her I was going to do. When I saw her face after talking to her dad it made my heart drop into my stomach because I could see that she was heart more than I was. Once I saw her face I just left her room without a word and went to my room to do my homework. The thing I really wanted to do was run and run far from this so that is what I did I ran from the problem just like I do every time something is wrong. I never stay and face the problem I just run from it instead.

                                                **Later that night**

“Mom have you seen Daemon since dad left this morning?”

“No, I haven’t seen Daemon since he went in to his room after your father left. Why is something wrong?”

“Yes, he didn’t tell dad that we were dating when he promised me he would and he just chickened out of it and asked him about the dance instead.”

“Is that why he looked so gloom when he came down from your room after your father left?”

“He looked gloom mom?”

“Yes, he even said no to some of the stake I was cooking.”

“Daemon never says no to food, especially when it is stake.”

“Yes, I know he never says no to food. Did he say anything to you when he left your room?”

“No, not a word to me he didn’t even look at me after dad left.”

“I think I know what is wrong with Daemon. I think he knows he let you down.”

“How would he have he didn’t even look at me after my father left my room.”

“You might not have seen him look at you because you were looking down because you were disappointed about him not telling your father. True”

“I guess you are right. But he promised that he would tell dad mom.”

“I know he did, but you got to remember that your father doesn’t like Daemon in the first place and Daemon knows that. So of course he is going to be scared to tell your father that he is dating you. “

“That is no excuse of why he didn’t just tell him.”

“Daemon is trying to make your like him a little more instead of making him hate him even more.”

“But mom you weren’t there Daemon could have just asked him but he just chickened out of telling him.”

“I know what Daemon is going through.”

“How do you know what Daemon is going through?”

“I know what he is going through because your father did the same thing when he had to tell my father that we were dating because my father didn’t like your dad at all. Your dad took the safer way of asking my father if he could date me, but that was after my father saw that your dad wasn’t a bad guy after all. See your father doesn’t want you dating Daemon because he doesn’t know the real Daemon.”

                                “Dad doesn’t want to get to know Daemon mom. He just keeps saying stuff about Daemon that are lies, so I can’t date him.”

                                “That is true, so why don’t you make him see the real Daemon.

                                “How all dad sees is what he wants to see.”

                                “Your dad is being like my father you are just going to go slow and do things like me and your father had to do when we were dating. One step at a time and not just blame Daemon you got to put some of that blame on your father okay.”

                                “I’m going to talk to Daemon.”

                                “Okay, honey.”

                                “Daemon, are you down here?”

                                “Daemon?”

                                “Mom, did you see Daemon leave his room?”

                                “No, I didn’t. Why?”

                                “He isn’t in his room.”

“Maybe he went for a run to think. He’ll be back later. Why don’t you join me and watch a move.”

            “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 9**

            I know that all I wanted was run and keep running until I couldn’t run any more or I ran out of running space. So I kept running and running until I couldn’t run any more. By the time I stopped running I was aver ten thousand miles from home and I didn’t want there because I knew that if I went home now I would have to see Claire’s face and how disappointed she is that I didn’t keep my promise that I would tell her father that we were dating, but at the same time I was scared that he would take his anger out on Claire, so I took the safer rout.

I should probably go home, but I can’t face Claire and her father at the same time. I had lost track of how long I had been running until I reached a clearing and saw how dark the sky was. By the darkness of the sky I knew that it was close to three am. I had no idea how far I was from the house but I knew that Matt would be home in two hours and I have to face him some time or Claire won’t talk to forever because I didn’t keep the promise in made, so I know that she is going to be pissed at me.

            I just didn’t have it in me to go back home and face her and her father not after today. I think that Claire is better off without me then she is with me. Even if I had the guts that everybody thinks I have; I would have gone and just asked him what I wanted to ask him last night, but I am not what everybody sees me as. I am not a bad ass like they all think; I am actually the complete opposite of a bad ass, I’m a coward and Claire’s father is right she does deserve better than me.

**A few hours latter**

            “Mom, did Daemon come home last night?”

            “I didn’t see him come in, and I didn’t hear him come in last night. Why?”

            “He still isn’t home and dad will be home in an hour.”

            “I’m sure he will be home soon.”

            “Mom, he has never stayed out this late before.”

“I know he hasn’t be he knows that if he does that he better be home before your father has to go looking for him. True?”

            “True, but he also isn’t picking up his cell phone either.”

            “He always answers his cell phone.”

            “Honey, I’m home.”

            “Hello honey, I’m in the kitchen making breakfast.”

“Hey where is Daemon?”

            “He didn’t come home after he went for a run after you left yesterday.”

            “What?”

            “He didn’t come home last night, and he isn’t answering his phone.”

            “Why did he go for a run? He only does that when there is something on his mind.”

            “Wow you actually know why he goes running. That’s a shock.  
“What is wrong with you Claire?”

            “Why does it matter to you? You don’t care what is wrong.”

            “Yes, I do Claire and you know that. Now what is wrong?”

            “Just something you don’t want to hear about because it is about Daemon.”

            “What about Daemon?”

            “You’re the one that made him take off.”

            “How am I the one that made him run?”

“You don’t want to get to know the real Daemon.  
“Daemon is nothing but a bad ass and you need to stay away from him. He is not allowed to take you to the dance next weekend either.”

“YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT DEAMON OR EVEN WHO HE REALY IS!”

“I know enough about Daemon to know that he is a bad kid for my daughter to be around. As of today he is not allowed to live in our house; where he is so close to you.”

            “YOU AREN’T MY FATHER ANYMORE! I HATE YOU!”

            “Claire you shouldn’t talk to your father like that!”

            “THAT MAN ISN’T MY FATHER!”  
“CLAIRE HE IS NOT THE RIGHT DOUDE FOR YOU!”

            “HOW WOULD YOU KNOW; YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HIM!”

“I KNOW ENOUGH ABOUT HIM TO KNOW THAT HE ISN’T THE RIGHT GUY FOR MY DAUGHTER TO BE DATING.”

            “IF YOU REALY FEEL THAT WAY ABOUT DEAMON, THAN I’M LEAVING!”

            “You can’t leave Claire you have nowhere to go.”

            “Yes, I do mom and I don’t care what you saw about it.”

            The whole time I was out running the one thing that kept coming into my mind was how much Claire’s dad hated my guts. He did have a point about me though I wasn’t right for his daughter. I hope that Claire won’t be to mad at me when she finds the note in her room about her dad being right about me and that he gets his wish that I won’t go after his daughter or go anywhere near her after tonight.

            I know that note is going to break her heart but her dad is right about me and I figured that I would break it off before he did it for us, and that would be way worse than me breaking it off with Claire. I also know that when she finds the note she is going to be really pissed at me but I guess I had no other way I could do it.

**Back in Claire’s room**

Dear Claire,

I’m sorry but your father is correct about me not being the right man for you. I wish I would have had the guts to do this in person but if I would have done that you wouldn’t have believed me that I wanted to end our relationship. I would rather end our relationship than you father do it for us. Don’t blame yourself for my mistakes. Don’t do anything stupid because I’m breaking up with you. Keep your head up and I am truly sorry for breaking your heart but it is the only thing that I could think of to fix the problem that I caused for you and your mother. I know you are thinking that this isn’t hurting me as much as it is you, but you are wrong just the writing of this note made me break down in tears because I knew what it would put you through.

                                                Daemon

 

            When her father came to talk to her she had just found the note from me. She had just fished the note when her father nocked on her door. All he heard was her crying, but he didn’t go in. he went back down stairs and told his wife that he shouldn’t have been as hard on me.

“Claire did have a point I really gotten to know Daemon for who he really is.”

“You should have thought of that earlier.”

“Why?”

“Claire is going to hate you forever because of what you made Daemon do.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Daemon broke up with her last night.”

“They’ve been dating?”

“Yes, they have and that is what Daemon wanted to ask you before you left but he knew you would say no, so he asked if he could take Claire to the dance.”

“If he wanted to ask me so bad why didn’t?”

“He knows you hate his living guts.”

“How did he know that?”

“It isn’t that hard to see that you hate him, because of all the things you say about him when you don’t even know him.”

“It makes no sense to me how he find out I hated him.”

“He found out by the way you treat him how my father treated you when we started dating.”

“Oh my god, I have been doing the something that your father did to me to Daemon.”

“Yes, you have.”  
            “I am the reason why he broke up with Claire last night. I’m also the reason why Claire is up in her room crying her eyes out too. I didn’t know that she liked him that much. I thought that she just had a crush on him. I guess I didn’t think that our daughter could fall for someone like Daemon.”

“Our daughter is just like her mom, but even more like her father when she falls for something she falls for it hard just like you did.”

“How can I fix this mess I’ve made trying to make sure our daughter doesn’t make the same mistakes I did?”

“Go find Daemon and bring him back, and tell him why you did everything you did. Because he thought all this was his fault and not yours.”

“He thought all this was his fault and not mines? But I was the one trying to push them apart not him.”

“He thought it was his fault because he didn’t have the guts to stand up to you.”

“I’m going to need some help if I’m going to find Daemon and bring him back.”

“Bring Claire and Daemon’s pack to help you find him. They know him a lot more than you do.”

“Okay, that is if I can get her to talk to me after all of this.”

“Just tell her you were wrong about Daemon and you just wanted the best for her, and you were too blind to see that Daemon was the right for her all a long.”

“Okay.”

            The one thing that I suck at doing is saying someone else was right and I was wrong, but she was right about Daemon and I was wrong about him because I didn’t want to get to know him. I guess I have a lot to learn about my daughter and even more about Daemon. Maybe I should have gotten to know Daemon before I judged him for someone he wasn’t.

Knock, knock, and knock.

“Claire, can we talk?”

“Go away I don’t want to talk to you ever again!”

“You don’t have to talk just listen ok.”

“Why should I this all your fault.”

“Yes, I know it is I should have taken you advice and taken the time to get to know Daemon. Claire, can I please come in?”

Click, creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek.

“Come on in.”

“I know I was to judge Daemon without getting to know him, but all I wanted was for my daughter to be dating the right person, so you wouldn’t have to go through the entire heart break I had to go through to find your mother. But what I didn’t see that you were already happy with someone. I was so blind from trying to keep you from making the same mistakes that I made that I didn’t see that the best person for my daughter was right in front of her the whole time. I have no right telling you who is right for you because only you can tell if they are the right one for you. I’m sorry for taken that option from you; I shouldn’t have done that to you. I should have trusted you and gotten to know the boy you wanted to date before I spoke my opinion about him. I sorry for doing that to you and I’m going to make it up to you, by fixing things between you and Daemon.”

“How are you planning to fix things between me and Daemon Dad?”

“I’m going to find him and bring him back to you and I would like you and your pack to help me with that.”

“Really, you meant it?”

“Yes, and I’m going to give Daemon a chance just like you wanted me to a long time ago.”

“Okay, we’ll help you find Daemon.”

            Claire and her father spent the whole night trying to find me but they never did, because I didn’t want them to find me. I thought that they were after me to kill me because of what I did. It never accrued to me that they were trying to find me so me and Claire could be together.

            It wasn’t until I heard Matt’s voice in my head through telepathy did I know that all he wanted was for Claire to be happy and that he was willing to give me a chance. I still didn’t believe what he was saying. I knew that he hated my guts and didn’t want me dating Claire.

What I didn’t know was that he was telling the truth. I just thought it was a trick. I thought it was a trick until Claire started to talk to me through telepathy and told me that her father was telling the truth and he was going to let me take her to the dance as long as I came home and had dinner with them, so he could get to know me for me and not who he saw me as.

            I didn’t take it seriously until we were all siting at their dinner table eating together, and her father was actually starting to like me for me and not what he thought of me. I finally got to go on a date with Claire and I also got her father to like me instead of hating me. The dance went really well and we had fun, and the nicer thing was that we didn’t have to go behind Matt’s back to go on a date.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 10**

Claire and I have our fair share of fights. But the one that everybody remembers is the one against a human that called me and my family traitors. Everybody who knows me knows that you never call me or my family traitors. This girl was in for the fight of her life, or that is what I thought. I thought that the girl who called my family traitors was a human but she wasn’t. She was like me and my pack.

The girls name was Ashley. She didn’t know what would happen if she called my family traitors. She thought that I would just get into her face and that would be the end of it. She thought wrong because not only did I get into her face; I also started beating the crap out of her.

            The thing that pissed me off the most was that she was dicing my dead parents. I don’t care if you dice me but when you dice them then we have a big fight on our hands. I didn’t even care that the Admiral and the General where standing at the front door of the school. They stopped me form killing her, and only gave me the day in ISS or in school supination or as we boot camp. But by the end of the day Ashley still didn’t get the idea that you don’t call my family traitors. She thought that all I would do is beat the crap out of her. Ashley had the guts to call my parents traitors with the Admiral and the General where standing in front of me. When Matt and Sharon heard her call my parents traitors they brought Claire over to try to calm me down so I wouldn’t kill her.

            The only thing that was going to calm me down was tearing her head off of her shoulders. Both Matt and Sharon stepped in between me and Ashley thinking that would stop me from killing her. Even Matt and Sharon stepping in between me and her weren’t going to stop me from killing her. I didn’t care that they were in the middle of me and her I just wanted to kill her and nothing was going to stop me from doing that and they knew that once she called my parents traitors so loud that everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at her like she has a death wish on the head. That was when both the Admiral and the General turned toward me and gave me a look that said ok now you can kill her because after they heard what she has been calling my parents they now knew why I started attacking her this morning , so they knew that she was a dead man walking.

            The only thing that I wished was that I would have killed her that morning instead of after school. She put up a hell of a fight but she was no match for me. Within a couple of minutes she was begging for her life and there was no way I was going to let her live after what she called my parents. After about ten minutes she was dead and there was a big puddle of blood on the concrete in front of the school building. Matt and Sharon didn’t even punish me for killing Ashley. Witch I found weird.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 11**

            I can’t be killed. I should know because so many have tried to kill me and they horribly failed because by the time they realized that I couldn’t be killed it was too late for them to run or even scream for help. Most of the time I was tempted to eat them or just kill them and the other times I would use them as targets for training my new pack members how to hunt. Killing them was way more fun.

            I would either kill them fast or make their death very, very slowly and painful. The entertaining part was when they would scream like a little girl or beg for their lives like I was going to let them go.

            Then again all of the people who tried to kill me were humans because all of the non-human people know that I can’t be killed. This is the main reason why I created the vaccine to kill all of the humans, so we could have our planet back and the humans wouldn’t be able to kill another planet in the universe ever again.

 The vaccine was supposed to get rid of the human race, but it did something that no one thought it would do to the humans. The vaccine killed the humans but they didn’t stay dead, the vaccine made them come back to life from the dead. The vaccine made the humans into zombies, and the zombies then came after then non-human kind, but the zombies that got a hold of the non-human people were killed as soon as they bit the non-human person. I made the vaccine where it would only affect the humans, but the non-human people still had to go into hiding so they wouldn’t turn into zombies as well.

 

**Part two**

**The Zombies attack**

**Chapter 12**

            “GET DOWN GERNADE!”

            The world use to be a nice place, until the humans came to our planet because they killed their home planet by waging a nuclear war on each other. Then I made the vaccine to kill off all of the humans. That did not go so well because it turned most of the humans into zombies and the left over humans were turned into zombies by the first zombies.

There are only three people left that we know of. Those people are Claire, Casey and I Daemon. All three of us are half-bloods. So the vaccine didn’t affect us, but it shouldn’t have affected anybody who was a non-human. The vaccine affected all most all of the humans on our planet.

            The vaccine only affected all of those who were given the vaccine shot. Those who had the vaccine shot and were humans turned into zombies; then they started to feed on the humans that did not get the vaccine shot, and then they turned into zombies and so on from there.

            The three of us barricaded ourselves in an old bomb shelter that was turned into a school. So what we did was shot out all of the windows from the buildings that surrounded us, so if there were any zombies in those buildings we could see them coming and shot them in the head without any problem. We also cut the stairs off from the stair wells, so the zombies couldn’t get to us. We also destroyed the elevator so the zombies could not get to the upper levels of the shelter. We got to the fourth floor by the passage ways we made through the walls and the lockers. Our rooms are in the locker, and all of our food and stuff is all in the lockers.

The coolest thing was that we made every military weapon known to mankind and non-human kind. The thing that is even cooler is that we never miss a shot, and I mean never. We also shot every zombie in the head that is the only way you can kill the zombies. That or drain them of every last drop of blood and eat all the flesh right down to the bones. That is the real way to kill the zombies.

           

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 13**

            The zombies are more active at night then they are during the day. We don’t know why the zombies don’t come out during the day. I think that the zombies burn in the sun, just like vampires or the zombies from the move I am legend.

            At night Casey, Claire and I hide in the lockers on the lower floors to kill as many zombies as we can. The lockers are linked together and the middle of the lockers is missing, so we can sleep, hide, and so we can look around to see if any zombies are around. If there is a zombie around we jump out of the lockers and use hand to hand combat or we just shot it in the head or we eat the zombie. The lookers are our own secrete passage way to get to different places in the shelter. The lockers are also where we spend most of our time killing zombies by using our sniper rifles. Most of the time I use my hand to hand combat skills to kill the zombies.

            The really fun part is when we go to the upper three floors at night and killing all of the zombies our hearts can content. The cool thing is when I sit on the roof with all the sniper rifles and snip the zombies, but the majority of the time I just hitting the zombies in the chest so Claire and Casey can have some fun killing zombies too.

            The thing that is even cooler than that is driving the tanks and the helicopters, the helicopters have the biggest machine guns on them, so we can kill more zombies. The tank is just as fun to drive, because with the tank we can just drive right over the zombies and to shot a few rounds off at the zombies is also fun to. At the same time we are also making our defense much better every minute that we are in the tanks because as we are crushing zombies we are also crushing cars, so we can build an obstacle course so the zombies can’t get to our building and the other buildings just in case there are other survivors. But we all think that there isn’t anybody left alive expect for the three of us.

            The year I started to make the vaccine I was in my freshman year of high school. When the vaccine got created we were done with our junior year of high school. After we got out of school from our junior year the vaccine started to turn people into zombies. It took less than people into zombies. It has only been four weeks since the vaccine started to turn people into zombies.

The thing that is weirder is that every time we get bit by a zombie we would get stronger and faster. It was the same thing for us when we would drink the blood of the zombies. The first time I got bit by a zombie I didn’t notice until Casey and Claire said something about me bleeding. By the time they said something to me I could feel my speed and strength growing at a high rate of speed. When Casey ate her first zombie she said that she had this enormous rush of heat that she had never felt before. She described it as being tossed into an oven and backed alive, she also said that once the rush of heat subsided, she was faster and stronger. The same thing happened to Claire, so it couldn’t be a coincidence.

The weird thing is that right after we ate our first zombie our eyes changed colors for a little bit. Claire’s eyes turned red, Casey’s turned black and mine went silver, and they haven’t gone back to their normal color. We are now able to see in the dark a lot better than we could before we ate the zombies.

The thing with the zombies is the Apocalypse of the human race. Every one of the humans is zombies that we know of. None of us know if the vaccine affected any of the non-human people as well. We thought this because we hadn’t heard from anybody in about three to four weeks. I thought that the vaccine had affected everybody human and non-human. I thought that the vaccine killed everybody but the three of us because we hadn’t heard or seen anybody in a long time.

Wouldn’t you think the same thing if you didn’t see anybody for a while? I was asking Claire and Casey while I was fighting a zombie. By the time they gave me an answer the zombie I was fighting was smeared all over the wall and I was fighting another zombie. While I was fighting the second zombie its blood from the stab wound I gave it hit me in my eyes. After I got hit in the eyes with the zombie blood the zombie bit me. After t the zombie bit me it started to change into a wolf for no reason.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 14**

The next thing I knew was that there was a wolf next to me and it wasn’t a zombie. Then everything went black and I think I saw Claire’s and Casey’s feet next to me. Four days later I still hadn’t woke up yet. The zombie looked like a wolf to me, but that couldn’t have been my mind playing tricks on me the whole time, or it could have been the wolves that were alive trying to get our attention so we could help them. The only things that were alive were the three of us, unless all of the non-humans were hiding in the other buildings in the city. Every one of the humans is exscinded, just like the apocalypse said it would.

But all I knew was when I woke up four and a half weeks later, the world was back to normal, with people back on the streets, or I thought they were people any way because I had no idea what the hell was going on right then and there. I thought the people were non-humans like Claire, Casey and me, but they were living in harmony, without any humans getting in the way of their lives.

I had no idea where I was and I thought I was still in the building where we were hiding out, but I turned out to be in a hospital. All I knew was that my head hurt like hell and when I finally opened my eyes the first thing I saw was Claire and Casey were asleep in some chairs by a door that was across from the bed I was in and that there was two adult standing next to them.

When I went to sit up to see who the two adults were, someone put a hand on my shoulder and gently pushed me back down on to my bed.

“You should stay lying down and I’ll be right back with the doctor.”

When the person came back with the doctor, I wanted to ask . . . where I was and who they were, but I could find my voice and my throat felt like there was a red hot fire iron down my throat. For a minuet I thought I was dreaming until I felt the pain from everything on my right side of my body, which felt like it was on fire. I felt like I was hit by 150 freight trains and crushed by three falling buildings. I would have screamed if I could have.

When I saw my “family” I wanted to ask them so many questions but I couldn’t. Shortly after I noticed my “family” was there a doctor came in and gave me some pain medication.  The next day when I woke up I wanted to ask so many questions but I still couldn’t speck. All I wanted was to get answers to all of the questions I had for everybody. I wanted to know if I was dreaming or was all of this really real. I also wanted to know where there any zombies or humans left on our planet. But the problem was I couldn’t find my voice.

By the thread or fourth day awake I was finally able to speak again. Claire and Casey explained what happened after they found me on the ground bleeding to “Death”; and that they also saw the “wolf zombie” walk away from me. They also told me that the wolf wasn’t a zombie after all.

“The wolf was one of the non-humans that the vaccine didn’t affect” said Claire.

“The vaccine only affected all of the humans.”

The weird thing was that after I was found bleeding to “death” all of the non-humans came out from where they were hiding and started to kill what humans and zombies that were left and then the next day everything was back to normal. After Claire and Casey told me what happened to the world after I was found in the middle of town square, a mile and a half from our hideout. I don’t remember going to town square, but I didn’t tell anybody this because I wanted out of the hospital. I was shortly released from the hospital after found out I ended up in town square.

 

**Chapter 15**

On the way home Casey explained that everyone was rich in the world, and she also told me that I was the richest person and most popular person in the world because I made the vaccine and came up with the idea of having everything run on renewable resources like solar, water, wind, and garbage. My idea will never put pollution into the air and this will never kill our planet.

The vaccine was the only idea I made come true. I got sick and tired of what the human race was doing to our planet. They were just killing the planet; they had no respect for the planet. Claire asked “why did you make the vaccine Daemon?”

“I made it to stop the humans from destroying our planet even further. I also did it so we could have our planet for ourselves. I thought that if they weren’t stopped we would have been dead by now and they would have killed our planet. True?”

“That is very true.”

“Was it right that I killed off the thing that would have killed us; if I wouldn’t have killed the humans, and then the humans would have killed our planet and us just to keep their ways of life? The humans came to our planet because they killed Earth. They drained every last drop of the natural elements and the natural fuels. They wanted to come to our planet and do the same thing that they did to Earth, but I wasn’t going to let them do that to our planet.”

 

 

 

**Chapter 16**

Then the next thing I know when we get home to our house, my whole pack was there waiting for me and they were I wolf form with the original counsel was surrounding them, and they didn’t look very happy at all. All of the members of the counsels were looking at me like the wanted to kill me.

As soon as I got out of the car, with some help from Claire, she ran over to the counsel. Right after Claire went to the counsel, I got attacked by a pack of wolves, and by the time the counsel got to me to help me, the pack of wolves was already running away from me. I was hurt even more than I thought I was. After getting attacked I just fell to my knees and I could feel the blackness creeping in on me. By the time the counsel and my pack got to me I was already starting to blackout because of how so much pain I was in, it felt like I had been hit by 123 ferret trains and had 325 buildings fell on me. I was in so much pain because I fought the wolf pack off with broken bones, and my pack had to carry me into my house because I couldn’t get up myself because I had started to blacked out.

Once I was in my house and on the couch, so Sharon could heal me the counsel started to ask me a shit load of questions. Since I was in so much pain I didn’t feel like answering anything. The pain was so bad that it felt like there was a knife or some sort of weapon was being stabbed into every bone in my body. After an hour of Sharon trying to heal me everything went black.

Once I woke up the counsel started asking questions even before I had my eyes open.

“Give it a rest and let Daemon get the rest that he really needs. You guys can ask all your questions when Daemon is feeling better and isn’t in a shit load of pain.”

“We need to get some answers right now.”

“No, you don’t. You’ll get your answers as soon as he is healed and you guys need to back the fuck off and give him some time to get everything in order. A few days ago he was fighting for his life and now everything is back to normal like nothing ever happened, so give him some time to figure out how he went from fighting for his life to being back in a normal world.”

“We got to tell him about the thing in D.C. in two days.”

“I’ll tell him when he wakes up fully and doesn’t blackout again. If he isn’t healed by then, then we will just have to call the president and cancel the award ceremony. So don’t push him so fast to heal as fast as possible because if you do that he won’t actually heal the right way in the mind, so you can ask him all your questions.”

Once I woke up, the counsel told me that I could tack as much time as I needed to get back normal, and they also told me that if I wouldn’t have killed off the humans, our planet would be dead and in a pill of dust right now, and if it weren’t for me making the vaccine that only affected the humans, our planet would have ended up like earth did and our planet would have suffered the whole time the humans would have been living on our planet.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 17**

What the counsel told me next caught me completely off guard. They told me that the president wanted to give me an award, after I was feeling better, and that she would be giving me the award in two days if I was up for it.

“Why is she giving me an award?”

“She wants to show her gratitude to you for saving our planet.”

“I didn’t do it for the planet; I did it for myself, so I wouldn’t have to live with humans anymore.”

“We know that and, so does the president. Even though you did this out of revenge you are still the reason why the humans are no longer destroying our planet just like they did to their own planet Earth.”

The award ceremony was on Friday and I didn’t want to accept any of the awards that the president was going to give me because I didn’t make the vaccine to save the world from the humans I made the vaccine out of pure rage for the humans.

**Two days latter**

Friday was a really messed up day for me because I had to fly to Washington D.C. to meet the president, so I could get the awards she was going to give me for saving the planet from the humans. There was a good and bad side to this award thing. The bad side to this is that I didn’t think I should have even gotten these awards because I made the vaccine out of revenge for the human kind because of what every foster home did to me. The good side was that I got two awards for something good, but I still think I should’ve only gotten one because I made the vaccine out of revenge and hatred of the humans for killing there planet and for trying to kill our planet. If you put it this way our planet is Earth. We saved their planet and took it as our planet, so it was just easier to kill off the humans, so we wouldn’t have to deal with them later on in the future and we wouldn’t have to deal with the damage that they would have caused to our planet if I wouldn’t have killed them when I did.

By the time I got to Washington D.C. and gave my speech and got my awards it was already midnight, so when I tried to get a hotel but all the hotels in D.C. were so full that you couldn’t even fit a mouse in any of the hotels. Instead of sleeping in a hotel with everybody else, my pack and I got to sleep in the white house.

The next morning, when I woke up at 5:00 am, I was surprised to have the media outside my window and all I saw was the flashing blue and white lights from the cameras outside my window, or that was until the secret serves got them away from my window and the white house. The media is really annoying to deal with.  It got to the point where I wanted to kill every last one of them. If I wouldn’t have killed them it would have helped the president out a lot. I think I would have killed the people from the media if the secret serves guys wouldn’t have made them get away from me. The guards pushed the media all the way out until the gate, so they couldn’t bother my pack, the president or me because the president felt the exact same way I did about the media.

These two awards aren’t the first awards I received. I have received every award for the military and everything else there is to get awards for I received them. The weird thing was that the awards I received weren’t given to me by the president except for these two awards. They were all given to me by a highly ranked military personal, or an admiral.

 

The even weirder thing was every time I got an award I had to deal with the media flowing me every second of every day of the week. They got really annoying after just two hours of them following me around everywhere I went today, they also wouldn’t stop asking questions about how I felt about getting the two awards from the president early yesterday.

**Chapter 18**

As soon as I could I went to talk to the president about when my pack and I could go home that day. As I was looking for the president I got hungry all of a sudden, so I started to look for the kitchen. Instead of finding the kitchen I found the president was in a press conference. When I tried to go in to the press conference I was stopped by a couple of secret serves men that were guarding the door. Then the guards told me to sit down on what looked like an old maple bench and wait for the president to get out of her press conference. I had to wait close to four and a half hours for the president to get out of the press conference.

Even thought I was sitting on the outside of what I thought was a press conference I could hear every word the president was saying to Matt. Then I started to wonder why Matt was taking with the president. Then it hit me that I served and worked for every branch in the military and I still worked for the military. The only bad thing about that was that I couldn’t be a normal 15 year old in our own world. I really didn’t have any friends except my pack of 56 wolves and those are my only friends I have right now. According to the counsel data I only have 56 people in my pack, but actually my pack is the biggest pack of wolves in the world.

When the president come out of the meeting with Matt I tried to talk to her but she acted like I wasn’t even there, which made me really mad. I don’t like it when people act like I’m not right in front of them trying to get their attention. But I couldn’t just go after the president because I would be taken out by her guards before I even had a chance to even get anywhere close to her, so I did the thing that I never did before that day and that was waiting until the president got done with talking to Matt about whatever they were talking about. Matt and the president were still talking about how I couldn’t act like a normal kid in our own world.

The weirder thing was that they were talking about me and how I wasn’t a normal kid and I was the only one that could get the job done and the only one that would get the job done as fast as possible and as quite as possible. I had no idea what they were referring to. I really wanted to know what they were talking about, so I did a little investigating of my own to find out what they were talking about.

“Daemon is the best seal ever trained.”

“How good is he?”

“He is good enough to take down the highest ranked wanted terrorist known to the world.”

“Is he good enough to take out the one person he thinks has been dead since he was five?”

“That all depends on if he can overcome the fact of his father did not doing what we told him, he did.”

“Yes, that is true but will he be able to do what is required of him to do for this job.”

“He might because he thinks that his father is the one that killed his mom but actually his mom isn’t even dead.”

“I can’t base this mission on that he might do what is asked of him. I have to guarantee that he will follow through with the mission. No matter what the mission is he has to finish it. This mission is the difference between the government of this world and a war of all wars braking out right in our backyard. I don’t want to bet all of that on a might. In order to send Daemon on this mission I am going to need a 100% guarantee that he will go through with this and not back down from it.”

“I can’t say that he is going to kill his own father just to keep the peace of the world. Daemon already has a lot on his shoulders right now. But I can say that Daemon will do everything it takes to keep the peace of the world, so there is no world war four.”

“What would he do to keep the peace and not have a war spring out in our back yards?”

“It’s Daemon so I don’t know how to answer your question but I do know that he will do whatever it takes to get the job done the right way.”

While I was doing my own investigating I found a file in the office of the president that had all the details of the entire mission statist that my father did. This folder even had the details of the last mission he did when my mom was killed. This file said that my father was on a mission when my mom was killed at our house, so if he was on a mission then who was the one that killed my mom. This whole file tells me that the president lied to me about my father being the one that killed my mother.

The file that the president had was classified and she didn’t have the clearance to get a hold of the file in the first place. Not only did this file have every detail of my father’s missions but it also had the job that the president was talking about to Matt and what the job was. I couldn’t believe that the president wants me to track down my father and kill him just to keep the whole world from going to war with each other, and end up making everybody choose what side they want to be on. Why do they want to send me to do this job? Why don’t they send someone else to do this job because there are better trained people that are more calcified than I am?

“What are you doing in here?”

“Why do you have this file?”

“I wanted to see what missions your father was doing the night your mother was killed.”

“You already knew that my father was on a mission the night that my mom was ‘killed.” You also knew that my mom was alive and didn’t tell me that she was alive. Why didn’t you just tell me that she was still alive?”

“It says nothing in that file about your mother being alive.”

“I have known for a while that my mother was alive. I have known since the day you guys told me that my father killed my mom.”

“How did you know that your mom was still alive because none of us told you anything about the whole thing?”

“It isn’t that hard to tell when someone is lying to your face.”

“How did you find out?”

“Why don’t you just ask my father when you see him next time?”

“You’ll do the job for us?”

“Yes, I’ll get your mission done.”

“What do you mean by done, Daemon?”

“Whatever it takes to keep another war from happening in our back yards and whatever it takes to keep the world from going to war with each other.”

“I guess I am going to take that as you will do what you think is a good idea to keep the peace in the world.”

“One more thing after I am done with this mission I am done working for you.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 19**

After we were able to go home I told my pack about the mission that the president wants me to do. The one problem with the mission was that at the end of it I was going to have to kill my own father, but I couldn’t do that.

What I couldn’t figure out was why she wanted me to be the one to do the mission and not someone else.

“What if you could make it look like your dad was killed.”

“If I could do that then I wouldn’t be frocking out about doing this mission.”

“You do know that you could do the same thing that they did to make you believe that your mom was dead.”

“I know I could do that but the problem with that is they will know what it looks like and they already think I’m going to do that because of what the mission is asking me to do.”

“So do something that they wouldn’t see coming there direction.”

“Do you have any ideas that are unexpected?”

“No, I don’t have any ideas that they wouldn’t see coming.”

“Well then why don’t we do something that we would never do on a mission just to through them off their game a little bit?”

“That might just work because it would through them off their game just enough so we can do what we need to do for this mission.”

 The one thing that these people do not know about me is that I can get into any compute that I want too, so if I wanted to get my hands on a copy of the file that I found lying on the president’s desk then I could not only get a copy of the file I could also get the original file along with all of the other files that have all the information to do with anything that my parents did as a mission, and I could also get any of the information that is in the FBI, CSI, and the pentagon data bases all at the same time. The one thing that they are least expecting is someone who is working for them to break into hack into the data bases to get information that they don’t know they have in their data bases.

The nice thing about being the smartest person in the world is that everybody who doesn’t know how smart you are just thinks that you are really stupid and don’t know what you are doing. The nice thing about that is that you can do some stuff right under their nose and they wouldn’t even notice that you are the one doing something. The president doesn’t know how smart I really am.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 20**

Claire’s parents don’t know the meaning of no punishment. Claire’s parents punish Claire and me every time we get in trouble at school or if we back talk one or both of them or if we are late for curfew. The cruddy thing is that when we get in trouble by Matt it is a lot worse than when we get in trouble by Sharon. Another cruddy thing is that on our world there is no law against child abuse because the parents of our world know when to stop unlike the humans who didn’t know when to stop. Kids on our planet get into trouble every day and every kid is in a military school. If you don’t say yes sir, no sir, yes mam, and no mam, you are disobeying a direct order from anybody in the military school and you don’t just get punished by the school, they also call your parents and you get punished by them as well when you get home from school too.

I remember the time Claire and I got into so much trouble that the school had to send us to Matt’s office. Claire and I get into a lot of trouble every day, but not enough trouble to get us all most expelled from school. Her parents only work at the school sometimes, so the day Claire and I got into a shit load of trouble her parents were working on their base, so when the school called them at work we must be dying or in a shit load of trouble. We got into a shit load of trouble that her parents had to come and pick us up from school and bring us to their work for two weeks strait. For those two weeks we had to run the obstacle course that the military had to run every day. Since the obstacle course was a piece of cake for Claire and I we would race each other as fast as we could to see who was faster. We would race on the obstacle course until her parents would come and get us to take us home.

By the time they would come and get us we would be drenched and I would have my t-shirt off, and Claire would have taken off her long-sleeve shirt off and would have her green t-shirt on. We still had to wear a military uniform so we would wear the old human uniforms to work out in. by the time her parents came and got us to go home it would be close to midnight every day of the two weeks they had to bring us to work.

The thing that we got in trouble for in the first place was we were talking badly about our government and the military. Witch in our world is a huge problem and a huge NO, NO. Claire and I had to sit and listen to Claire’s parents yell at us for more than two hours in one day, and we knew every word they were going to say to us even before they even started to yell at us because we have these visions that allows us to see the future when we have them. The cruddy thing is that they grounded us from the gym, working in the garages or on the cars, computers, music, friends, cell phones, and all of our electronics. Then they ungrounded us from all of that stuff except for the computers so we could stay calm. They found out the hard way that once you take our stuff away from us that we tend to take out our anger out on anybody in front of us.

Claire’s parents found that out the hard was. They took everything away from us, and then they told us to go to our rooms without dinner, and that is when we flat out told them NO, and In front of all of their staff and workers from their base. Her parents were having a party because they felt like it, so they invited everyone from their base to come to the party.  That day Claire and I got the most discipline beating of our lives. They whooped our butts right there in front of the whole base. Shortly after the whooped our butt we phased into wolves and couldn’t calm down and then one of Matt’s workers told him that they shouldn’t have taken all of our stuff away from us because all of our stuff helps us to stay calm.

“Why shouldn’t we take their stuff away from them?”

“Their stuff helps them to stay calm.”

“How do you know that?”

“My wife and I did the same thing to Casey, and she would get mad easier and would end up taking it out on my wife and I.”

“Really?”

“Yes, so now we only take way the things that don’t help her stay calm.”

“Just take the tings away that they don’t need to stay calm and this won’t happen anymore.”

“Yes, sir that is correct.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 21**

One day Claire’s parents came home from work and couldn’t fine us. They walked outside into the back yard and they found us on the hardest obstacle course that they ever saw and we weren’t on it a lone our pack was also on it with us. By the time we got done with the obstacle course we had to go to counsel meeting and we forgot to tell Claire’s parents. When we got to the meeting place for the counsels, we were surprised to see Claire’s parents there.

When Claire and I walked into the meeting area, we were laughing our asses off because we just got done racing each other on the obstacle course and it ended in a tie. We didn’t care that we were late for the council meeting. We were having too much fun to care about the dam counsels meeting. On our way to the meeting area we raced again and it was another tie. The cruddy thing was that we were over three hours late for the council’s meeting. That wasn’t a good night to be Claire or me, we got yelled at. Then we had to explain why we were late. We told them that we were having too much fun and lost track of time. But the truth is that we were getting high and Claire and I were making out in my room. Then they asked us what we were doing and we told them that we were racing on the obstacle course in our back yard.

Then Claire’s parents said that they went looking for us on the obstacle course and they couldn’t find us. We told them that they wouldn’t be able to find us because we were racing at our top speeds, so they wouldn’t have been able to see us. For a split minute Claire and I thought we were caught red handed. What I mean by that was our pupils were so dilated that Jack could tell there was something wrong with us. Jack is one of my pack members, and he is also my older brother. Since he is my brother he can tell when Claire and I were laying our ass off to the counsel.  So he said something to Claire’s parents about our eyes.

“Look at their eyes you can tell that they are laying their ass off.”

“There is nothing wrong with their eyes, and they wouldn’t lie to us because they know the consequences if they do lie to us.”

“Then look at their eyes and you can see for yourself that they are laying your face about what they were doing.”

“Jack, shut the fuck up you have no idea what you are talking about.”

“What is your problem Daemon?”

“I don’t have a problem other than Jack.”

“Why do you have a problem with Jack, if what he is telling us is false?”

“He has no idea what he is talking about.”

“If everybody would shut up I will tell you guys why I called this meeting.”

“Sorry about starting this now, we’ll finish this when we go home.”

“I called this meeting to talk about the war that is going to break out in our own back yards and it is going to break out very soon. So does anybody have any stupide questions to ask before we get started?”

“Who is this war going to be between and how are we going to stop it from happening?”

“This war is between all of the counsels and the only one that can stop this war from even beginning is that chosen one and no one knows who the chosen one is. Because the chosen one hasn’t come forward to tell us he is the chosen one.”

“What is this war over and why are they fighting over it?”

“This war is over something only the chosen one would know about. They are fighting over it because they all have different ways of using the power for themselves.”

“You have nothing without this chosen one person am I right.”

“Yes, you could say that we have nothing but we know that the chosen one is someone is this group right now.”

“How is this chosen one supposed to stop this war form beginning in the first place?”

“None of us know how to answer that because only the chosen one can tell us that.”

“If you know who it is then just call him out and have him deal with this and not us.”

“I’m not done talking to you guys; there is one more thing I have to tell you guys about this war. It will force everybody to choose a side to fight with and the chosen ones pack will have to stay on his side the whole time during this war over power.”

“Who is this chosen one then?”

“None of you are going to believe who the chosen one is even if I tell you.”

“Who is the chosen one?”

“I am the chosen one.”

“Bullshit Daemon, there is no way I hell that you are the chosen one. There has to be some mistake because you aren’t anyone special and you don’t have the ability to do anything that he just told us the chosen one has to do to stop this war from happening.”

“You don’t know anything about me so why don’t you just shut your trap and listen to what the originals have to say and don’t worry about how I am going to stop this war. What you should be worrying about what side are you going to fight for and who you are going to kill for that side.”

“What do you mean killing for the side we choose?”

“If you would shut up and let me talk instead of asking so many question I would love to tell you what the side you choose to fight for is going to make you do in this war.”

            “Sorry, I guess I didn’t think about these questions I am asking you.”  
           “The sides you choose depends on what your parents, friends, and family chose, but the most important thing you should keep in mind is what you want to fight for and what part do you want to take in this war. I know that all of you are thinking that how are we going to tell what we want to fight for if we don’t even know what they are fighting for or over. But this war isn’t over what they are fighting for it is a war over what we would fight over. This war is the end of all the grown-ups generations and the rising of our generation, so it doesn’t matter what they would fight over because this war isn’t between any of the adult’s generations but this war is only among the younger generations. This war is only starting because one person decides to take up a deal that only the devil would make to a human but this deal is made by the one person in the world that we all thought was dead, and that person is Hitler. The deal that Hitler made to this person was that he would give him control of the whole world, so of course that person is going to take the deal because he wanted to have all of that power to himself. But that is not the only thing this war is over; it is also over me not just choosing one counsel to be on. Does ant of this make since to you guys?”

“No, none of this makes any since to any of us. If this is because of you then why are we involved with any of this?”

“The person that made the deal with Hitler is going to offer part of the control of the world to the person who brings him my head on a silver platter and he will give the person who brings him my head anything he or she wants. This person that brings him my head will also want some of the power that the devil gave him, so now I am guessing that you now know why you are involved with this war as well. ”

“Wow, you really made this dude hate your guts didn’t you. What did you do to him to make him hate you so much?”

“I don’t know this man that starts this war. We are done here.

 **Chapter 22**  
            No, matter what the council say I’m not going to choose what side I’m on. I will all ways be a neutral. Just because there is a war doesn’t mean that I have the power to stop it by myself.

What they see in their visions of the future may not be what the real future is going to be because they don’t get visions like I do. My visions change as the person changes their mind and the councils visions don’t change as the persons mind does, so they only see the first decision that person makes and not the final decision that is made.

I’m not the only one who thinks that the originals have the wrong person. Every council I saying that I will never be the person who will stop this war. They are also saying that I will never be the perfect warrior to save everybody from fighting each other in this war. The weirder part of this is that they may not believe the originals, but I am the only one who knows the real future of the council’s, Claire, and me. The originals are correct about me being the so called chosen one, but they don’t know everything about me.

The originals don’t know anything about what type of powers I have and they don’t know what I am capable of doing to protect the people that I call my family save. To protect my family I would do anything it would take to keep them save.

“The only thing that we can tell you about the chosen one who is going to save us from ourselves is the one that is the first one to be all of the councils combined into one person just like Raphael is. This person is going to be one of Raphael’s descendants and this child is going to show signs at an early age of how smart he is.”

“This chosen one is going to be just like Raphael is that what you are telling us? Raphael was hard enough to deal with as it was, but now we have to deal with another person like him. Oh boy, we are going to need some help with this kid once we find out who he is.”  
            “I already know who the chosen one is, and none of you are going to like who it is at all. The chosen one is Raphael’s grandson Daemon.”  
            “You got to be bullshiting us. Daemon is in no way the chosen one because he made the decision to be like his mom.”

“No, my grandson Daemon made the decision to become like me so he wouldn’t have to see his parents fight over another thing like they are right now.”

“He is the chosen one then isn’t he?”  
            “Yes, he is the chosen one and you don’t have to worry about training him because he is already gone through all of the training and passed it all with flying colors. But the weird thing was that he knew what move that the computer was going to through at him next just like he could anticipate what was come up next.”

“That is impossible for anyone his age to even know how to anticipate what is next or even see into the future like he can.”

“No, it is not impossible for him to do that stuff at his age because I could do that stuff at his age remember.”  
            “Yes, we remember but the only different between you and him is that you didn’t have any control of your wolf form like he does. How does he have that much control over his wolf form when we don’t even have a fourth of the control he does?”

“He had to grow up fast because of how much his parents fought all the time and they didn’t take care of him when they were fighting. So he had to learn everything on his own without the help of his parent or anybody else which I why he came to us that one day to see if we could help him with something that he needed help with but all you guys did was told him to go home and never come back unless he could prove that he had phased into a wolf.”

“None of knew that his parents were all ways fighting because they hid it very well when they would come to talk to us about Daemon getting in trouble at home and at school more and more every day that went by. We didn’t know that Daemon was getting in trouble because he was trying to get some help with phasing into a wolf and we just took it as him just acting out and being a bad kid just to get attention.”  
            “You did that because you didn’t take the time to get to know him and why he was acting the way he was. You judge him based off of what you saw him do and how he acted instead of whom he was underneath all of that. If you would have taken the time to get to know him you would have found out earlier that he was the chosen one, and you would have known that he had already phased.”

The originals kept an eye on me to actually see if the prophecy would come true or not. After four weeks went by the originals saw part of the prophecy come true. The part that the originals saw come true is called the time of peace, because every war that started would end when I would be sent to do something about it. The originals also saw that I wasn’t holding back any more of my secrets from the other council’s.

I got so sick and tired of them putting I down all the time that I started to show them who I really was and showing them what I was really capable of doing. It only took me a couple of days to say fuck what everybody thinks about me and just be you.

“Daemon what’s wrong? You’re not being yourself; you’re hiding who you are why?”

“I don’t want anybody to judge me like they are right now because I am not what they want me to be like.”  
            “Who cares what anybody thinks of your all the matters is how you think of yourself, Daemon.”  
            “That is coming from the one person that has never showed who he really is. Why don’t you show them who you really are, Raphael?”

“What are you talking about I act like myself? This is me and I don’t care what they think of me or how they see me.”  
            “That’s not true and you know it Raphael. I know that you act more yourself when you are with your pack and when you hang out with me and my pack than you do around the councils. Why is that?”  
            “I act differently around you and my pack than I do around the councils. Really?”  
            “Yes, you do. And until you take your own advice about not caring what other people think about you I don’t want to hear anything from you about me being myself around everybody. I’ll show my true colors when you do, and the way things are going I don’t think that you will ever do that any time soon. So until you take your own advice I will keep holding back who I really am. So why don’t you take your own advice and stop hiding behind other people and grow a back bone and just be you.”

“I didn’t know that I was still hiding behind other people like I did when I was a little kid. I guess the reason why I started to hide who I am because I couldn’t be myself around the councils because they would judge me as soon as they saw me.so I guess you are right about me not being myself and that changes right now.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.”

Right after we had this conversation Raphael started to be himself around everybody and he didn’t care what they thought of him anymore. And I finally said fuck what they think and did the same thing as Raphael did.

While Raphael and I were having a conversation the councils were still debating on if I was the chosen one or not. After I was done talking to Raphael I went to talk to the originals about what I saw in my vision of the future.

“My vision looked dark and cold. I saw everyone fighting and everything was destroyed and lying in ruins. The towns and cities looked like they were hit by bombs that killed everything in the bomb zone. The buildings that were still standing were melting and bent in on themselves. The rivers and all of the water as far as the eye could see was the color of blood; and everything was covered in blood, and there were bodies all over the place. All the trees were gone from the planet; and at every block there were people fighting with every bit of strength that they had.”

“Is that all?”  
            “No, I saw myself coming over a hill with a huge ass pack behind me ready to fight to keep the peace and me telling my pack not to do anything about the fighting that was all around us. I know that the next thing I am going to tell you is going to shock you just as much as it shocked me. The next thing I saw in my vision was all the weapons that were being used to fight with started to fly out of the hands of the fighters and into a pile at the base of the hill I was standing on and I told my pack to make sure that none of the weapons left the pile. The fighting around us continued but the fighters no longer had weapons to fight with, so they started to fight hand to hand, and right after all the weapons were in a pile I yelled for everybody to stop fighting now! Then everybody that was fighting stopped fighting and looked at me and asked why we should because we were put on this planet to kill each other. No, you weren’t and you all know it, just because we have different ways that we want to use that power you guys are fighting over doesn’t mean that we have to kill each over it. If you guys want to sit here and fight to the death then I’m not going to stay here and watch my friends and family kill themselves over something really stupid, but if you guys want to kill each other over something stupid then here your weapons and you guys can have at it, just don’t make me watch you destroy yourself. Then everybody just stood there and looked at me like I was stupid. I was supposed to be the who would stop this war, but instead I was encouraging the war, but after I said what I did no one went back to fighting and no one ever started a war again.”  
            “Wow, that is a very detailed vision, but it won’t happen like that Daemon.”

“Once all the fighters dropped their weapons and bowed to me.”

The council’s member’s jaws hit the floor. They couldn’t see how I would stop a war with just my words. They thought would do something else to stop the war other than make a speech.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 23**

Shortly after I talked to the originals about what I saw in my vision the beginning of the war started. The weird thing is that when the war started my alpha tattoos were glowing red and black like strobe lights at a concert. I had an idea of what it meant but I was going to keep it between Raphael and me. The glowing of my tattoos meant that I could feel what was going to happen to everybody and that I had an extremely high amount of power. My power is stronger than anybody thought it would be.

“Daemon you know what it means when your tattoos start to glow like they are now.”

“Yes, I know what it means when they start glowing. It means that I can feel what is going to happen to everybody that is going to fight in the war. Right?”

“No, that isn’t what it means, Daemon.”

“Then what does it mean?”

“It means that you are ready to take up the challenge of being the chosen one and it means that you are ready to phase into wolf form for whatever you believe in and what you are willing to give up your life for that same believe. The glowing is the last sign that the chosen on has made the decision to fight for the right side in the war. The glowing tells you that you are the only one who can tell what side is the right one and which side is the bad one.”  
            “Why am I the only one who can tell the right from the wrong side.”  
            “You’re the only one who can tell the right from the wrong because the wrong side is being controlled by the one person in the world that you hate his guts for what he did to your mother.”  
            “You’re saying that the only reason why I know the right from the wrong is because the person who is controlling the wrong side is my jerk of a father and the person that is controlling the right side is my oldest brother. Am I right?”

“No, there is another way you know what side is right and wrong but you are the only one who knows the other reasons.”

“None of the things you are telling me is making any since at all.”

“I’m telling you that you are the only one who can tell yourself why or how you know what side is right or wrong.”

“How do I know what side is what?”

“You are the only one that can tell yourself how you know what you know.”

Everything Raphael was telling didn’t make any since to me. The only thing that I could think of when he told me that I had all the answers to my question was the book that my mom gave to me before she died. When I got the book I couldn’t get it open but the last couple of days the book has been glowing this purplish color. I haven’t gone near it because of the glowing, but what Raphael told me got me thinking that my mom gave me that book, so when I had some questions about who I was and who were my real parents all I would have to do is figure out how to open the book and I would have all of the answers I needed.

Now the only thing I have to do is figure out how do I open this book? The only thing I could think of that would open the book was the tattoo I was born with on my right hand. I couldn’t believe it when the key to opening the book this whole time was my right hand. When I got the book to open the first thing in the book that I saw was a letter to me from my mother. The letter explained what happened to her and my father the letter also told me who my real parents were. The book had all the answers that I needed to figure out what side was right and which one was the wrong choose.

Not only did the book help me to know which side was right and wrong but it also helped me to get to know who I am and who my parents are. The one thing that I wanted to do after I read the whole book was go and find my parents and the rest of my family, but I didn’t know where to even start looking for them. The first place that came to mind was the cave where I met them in a dream once but I couldn’t get into the cave like I did in my dream or could I.

How did I get into the cave in my dream? I can’t remember how I got in to the cave. The only thing that I do remember is that I stuck my hand to the wall that was covering the mouth of the cave. Once I stuck my hand to the wall it moved and lite up that pathway in the cave that lead me to my parents somewhere in the depths of the unknown darkness that was below me. So I gave it a try and stuck my hand up to the wall and it worked just like it did in my dream.

The wall started to move like it was on wheels and moved down into the floor of the cave. I thought that it really wouldn’t work like it did in my dream; I thought that it would be a little different. Everything was just like my dream; right down to the smallest details of how everything worked in the cave. The one thing that I couldn’t figure out was how to get through the maze that was the tunnel system that leads down to the chamber where I would find my parents. It seemed like every way I went I would end up at a dead end. It got to the point where I wanted to just quit and stop looking for the right way to the chamber of my parents. 

Then it hit me that this place was a puzzle with in a bigger puzzle. All I would have to do is solve the smaller puzzle piece by piece and then once I figured out that puzzle I would have to use that puzzle piece to figure out the bigger puzzle and I would be able to find my way down to the lower levels of the cave and then repeat what I did for the upper levels to get even farther down into the cave. The whole cave is one huge puzzle with a bunch of little pieces that connect to make a bigger picture, and that bigger picture is the whole key to solving this whole cave and finding the truth to all of this stuff.

**Chapter 24**

Once I figured out how to get through the tunnels that ran through the cave, I was able to get to the chamber on the lowest level of the cave. But there were a few things that were stopping me from going into the chamber. Some of the obstacle courses that were stopping me were the booby traps that I couldn’t figure out how to shut off because they weren’t in the dream. I also had to fight a clone of myself, which means that the clone knew everything I was going to do, which made me really mad. I could fight an army of booby traps but I couldn’t fight myself because that would require me to kill myself. Fighting a clone of me was not on my list of things to do today.

All I wanted to do today was to plane how I was going to get the courage to ask Claire’s father for her hand in marriage. So fighting my clone was not on my todays to do list. All I wanted to do was hang out with Claire until it was time for dinner, and that is when I would ask her father if I could marry her.

“Why do I always side with what you say?”  
            “You look like a tough dude on the outside, but on the inside you are just warm hearted. Don’t that this as I’m saying you’re not tough because you are tough as nails, but you are different when you’re around me.”

“How am I different?”  
“You are more of yourself around me then around anybody else.”  
“I thought I was myself around everybody.”

“No, since you have been in foster homes since before eighth grade; the only time you were yourself was when we hung out with each other.”

“That’s nice to say, but before I meat you I was always getting into fights in the streets and before I meat you I was ashamed of what I was. I didn’t know how to be anybody else but a fighter because I had to fight for everything. I had to fight for everything from money, respect, my life; somewhere to belong that didn’t say I was a loser. By the time I found this school I didn’t know how I was or who were my real parents, so for the first couple of months I kept up my habit of fighting till the school had enough with me because I was too smart and physically trained to be a first year so they moved me up to a tenth year, but even then that was too easy for me, so they kept me there and just gave me harder stuff to do, and even then I kept fighting and that is where I meet you for the first time in military boot camp.”

“True, that all that was happened but if you didn’t do what you did you wouldn’t be the person you are now. True?”

“Why does everybody say that, because it seems that I’m just the way I’m because of this school?”  
            “That isn’t true. You are you because of the way you had to fight for everything. Even if you may not see is but if you didn’t fight for everything you had, you wouldn’t cherish everything you had or have.”  
            “The only thing I cherish is having you as my girlfriend.”  
            “I know you cherish much, much, much more than just me, and we both know that.”

“You know me a little too well, don’t you? I know I probably do cherish more but I don’t cherish anything than you.”  
            “Really, you cherish me the most.”

“Yes, really, I cherish you the most out of everything in the world.”  
“I know I’m the best thing that has happened to you aren’t I.”

“Yes, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me since I got to this town and school. Even though some people may not like me, like your dad, but other than that you are the best thing to ever happen to me.”

“I love you.”  
“I love you too Claire.”

“What about me do you love?”  
“Everything about you I love.”  
“You know my mom knows about us Daemon.”  
“What and how?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“How much does she know, about us?”  
“Everything and I mean everything.”  
“Even why we got boot camp in the first place.”

“Yes, even that.”        

“And?”           

“And she is okay with it all.”  
            “Really, Even the sex part?”  
            “Yes, even that, but she said you have to tell my dad that we’re dating and having sex together.”  
            “Is that it?”  
            “NO.”  
            “What else?”  
            “She also wants you to tell the council why I have an engagement ring from you, and she wants you to popes to me the right way By asking my father first.”  
            “I already know what he’s going to say.”  
            “What is he going to say then?”  
            “Hell no! Over my dead body!”  
            “You want to hear what my mom said if you didn’t do all that.”  
            “What?”  
            “That she would tell my father and then the council everything she knows about our relationship. How do you like that?”  
            “Ouch! I guess I’ll be talking to your father and the council tomorrow.”

“You bet your ass you will.”  
“That is not all I would bet!”

“Oh really?”  
“Yep.”  
“Your actually going to tell my father and the councils about our relationship.”  
“Yes I am. Even though I already know all of their reactions to our relationship.”

“Wow! You know you’re dead if you tell my father everything and then ask for my hand in marriage right.”  
            “Yes, that is why I am going to ask for your hand in marriage first and then at a later date tell him about everything else.”

So now I have to go and face Claire’s father and the council on the same day. Why do I have to face them both on the same day? On top of having to face both Claire’s father and the council I still have to get to the bottom of the cave that only I can get into for some reason.

The only thing was on my mind was the conversation that I was going to have with Claire’s father before dinner tonight. I may know what he is going to say when I ask him if I can marry his daughter, that doesn’t mean I’m not scared of him. After all he is Claire’s father and her father is one scary man to deal with. Even though I had to face Claire’s father my mind kept going back to the conversation I had with Claire that morning.

“What kind of ring is it?”  
“You’ll see the ring tomorrow when I ask you to marry me.”  
“Why do I have to wait until tomorrow to see and get the ring?”  
“I’m going to do this the right way.”  
“Who are you and what did you do with my Daemon?”

“I’m still your Daemon, I just want to do this the right way okay.”  
“. . . . . . .”  
“We are going to have the wedding on the day that we first meet.”

“You’re already planning the weeding? For us even though you don’t know my father’s answer yet.”

“I know your father, he’ll come around.”  
“What about him not liking you?”  
“Well then I’m just going to have to convince him that I’m the right one for you.”  
“Well that is going to be an obstacle to overcome because my father . . . . . .”  
“Your father isn’t going to like this at all. Is he?”  
“No, he isn’t because he doesn’t like you at all.”  
“I know but I love you and you love me and we are the perfect match for each other.”  
“My father won’t see it that way and you know that.”

“Whatever way he sees it is fine with me, but I’m going to marry you no matter what he says.”  
            “Even if he says no?”  
            “Yes, if he says no, I’ll get down on one knee right then and there.”  
            “Awww. Awwwwwwwwww.”  
     “I know romantic right.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 25**

 She crawled on top of me sexily.

“Um, Claire? You know I love the sex as much as you... but your parents are down-“

“Sh. don’t speak.” She said placing a finger on my lips.

She then lowered herself to my pants and pulled the zipper down with her teeth. I gulped and watched as she ripped my pants off and notices the there was a present in my boxers. She then ripped my boxers off and began to suck. In about five minutes I came in her mouth. When she took her mouth off, she went up- and kissed me on the lips. She hovered above my neck and I took that chance to change positions. She smiles up at me and I kiss her. I then pull off my shirt along with her shirt and bra. I then begin to fondle her breasts, playing with the nipples, and then I suck on them for a bit. I then pulled her pants and underwear down to the floor. Without lubing or even fingering her to get her ready, I just stuck it in. In order to not make her scream out I pressed my lips against hers. I stuck my tongue in her and she did the same thing. I then began to thrust inside her. Thirty minutes later was we were still going, both of us sweating a lot. I was close to coming, but I still had enough energy left to keep going for another thirty minutes, but we got cut short by the sound of Matt coming up the stairs and to Claire’s door.

If he would have walked in about 10 minutes before he would have walked in on me and Claire, but since we heard him coming up the stairs we both quickly got dressed and made it look like we were doing homework. Claire sat on her bed, and had her math book on her lap to make it look like she was working when her dad walked in. I on the other hand ran into the bathroom right before Matt opened the door to make it look like I was just coming out of the bathroom. I don’t think Matt feel for our act because the look he was giving me and Claire was deadly.

 Matt then says “what are you two up to up here?”

“We are working on math homework.”

“Well, you guys don’t need each other’s help to do your math homework do you?”  
            “No, sir we don’t.”

“Okay, then you Daemon go and do your homework in your own room.”

“Yes, sir.” And with that I gathered my school books and went to my room in the basement.

**Down stairs later that night**

“I have the right to kick Daemon out, after that little stunt that he pulled tonight.”

“Honey, do you remember how we were when we were dating behind my father’s back?”

“Yes, I do but we never did the things that Claire and Daemon have done now did we.”

“That is where you are wrong honey, we did more than they have or ever will do.”

Do you know what I just caught them doing instead of their homework up in Claire’s room.”

“I have an idea about what you saw them doing. I’m guessing that you just walked in on the having sex, am I correct?”

“Yes, but not what they were doing, we never did that before we were dating.”

“Stop saying that we didn’t do this or that because we did everything that they have done and some. They have been dating since their freshmen year of high school.”

“They have been dating that long behind our back? Really?”

“Everybody knew that they were dating everyone but you, because you hated Daemon and they knew it.”

**Meanwhile up in Claire’s room**

“I can’t believe that your father almost walked in on us.”

“I thought that he was still at work until 9:30 tonight.”

“So did I. but I guess that we will hear about this later tonight when your parents stop screaming at each other about us?”

“You’ve been listening to them this whole time and you didn’t say anything to me about what they are saying about us.”

“I didn’t say anything b because it is about me mostly and not you so I thought that I wouldn’t bring it up to you because it would make you mad at you father again. True?”

“That is true, but you should have told me what they are taking about.”

“Well do you want to know or are going to keep talking, so I can’t tell you.”

“Sorry, I’ll shut up now.”

“Your father wants to kick me out of the house, but your mom is defending me by telling their love story when they fell in love and how your father was highly scared of your mother’s father. So they did the same thing we did, which was sneak around behind your father’s back.”

“You didn’t tell me this why.”

“I saw it as not very important, do you?”

“Kind of if my dad is going to kick you out.”

“He won’t kick me out.”

“What is stopping him from thoroughgoing you out that door right now huh?”

“You are that one stopping him from doing anything to me.”

“Why me.”

“Because he doesn’t want you to hate him for the rest of your live and he doesn’t want to see you like you were that night that I took off because I was ashamed of myself.”

“I thought that he didn’t care about what or who I like.”

“He cares more than he lets on. He doesn’t want anything to happen to you, and I think he knows that whenever you are with me I would die to keep you from getting hurt.”

**Back down stares**

“You and I both know that Daemon wouldn’t let anything or anyone hurt Claire.”

“Yes, I do but I still don’t like him.”

“If you know that he would do anything for Claire then why are you still fretting about them dating each other?”

“I still don’t……………….”

“That’s what I thought you can’t come up with a reason why you don’t like Daemon can you?”

“Yes, I can.”

“Then give me one reason why you hate Daemon and I don’t mean because he acts like a bad ass. I mean a real reason.”

“That isn’t a real reason to hate him?”  
“No, that isn’t a real reason because he only does that because Claire asks him too.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really; Now give me a real reason why.”

“I guess you are right then that is the only reason why I hated him this whole time.”  


**Claire’s room**

“You do still have to ask my father if I can go to the dance with you know that right.”

“Yes, I know this but I have a bad feeling about going to the dance.”

“Oh, no you aren’t getting out of it this time; you are going to ask my father about the dance tonight.”

“Okay, but……”

“No, buts you will ask him.”

“Okay, I will go ask him right after dinner.”

 

**Chapter 26**

I can’t believe her father said yes to me taking Claire to the dance. The day before the dance Claire got her dress and I got my tux. I really wanted to see Claire in her dress that night, but she made me promise not to come into her that night, so I couldn’t see the dress because he mom was adding some things to it for her and she wanted it to be a surprise for me to see her in the dress.

The night of the dance Claire stayed with her mom to get ready and her father helped me get ready because I had a hard time with my tie. My tie matched parts of Claire’s dress, but I didn’t know what parts my tie went with until later that night when I got to see her dress.

When it got close to the time when Claire and I had to leave her mom came down into the living room and then shortly after Claire came down and WOW was all I could think.

Her dress was a little longer then her knees and fit her like a glove. Her dress looked like it was painted on her. The color of her dress made her eyes even bluer than the Cabazon Sea. The dress was black with hot pink and red stripes that showed off her waist line and brought your eyes to her chest, the stripes ran horizontally on the dress. Now I know why she made me wait until the night of the dance to see her in her dress.

Her dress brought out curves that I never knew she had. The only thing I could say was “You look beautiful.”

“Thanks, and you also look hansom to.”

After I said that I felt like an ideate because she wanted to hear something other than she was beautiful. But that was the only thing I could think of because I was so nerves about the dance. I had never felt like that around anyone, not even Claire, but the night of the dance I knew that she was the one for me. The night of the dance I wanted to tell Claire that I loved her that I wanted to marry her. I knew that at that moment that I was going to ask her dad if I could marry his daughter, because from this day on I would never love anyone as much as I loved Claire.

Now the only thing I had to do was get the courage to ask Claire’s father for the right to marry her, and I have to get a ring for her as well. No, I don’t have to buy an engagement ring because I can make one that she would love more than a store bought ring. That is the nice thing about being me because I can make anything from cars to rings.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Chapter 27**

I will worry about the ring after tonight, but right now I am going to have a fun night with my girl Claire. When we got to the dance the music was going but no one was on the dance floor. So I change that as soon as we walked in the door of the gym, I walked up to the DJ, and asked him if he could put on a better song that everyone would get on to the dance floor and dancing their butts off. After the first song stopped the music changed to a slow dancing song.

Claire and I were the first ones on the floor to slow dance. Then more and more people stared to join us on the floor. It was about 10 songs into the dance when I started to the strange feeling that I got the night before the dance. But I just pushed I away because I wanted to have a fun night with Claire. But that didn’t seem to last very long because not even ten minutes after the tenth song played that some of the counsel members showed up and ruined the whole party. They took control of the DJ booth and played the dumbest music known to mankind, which pissed everybody off to the point that they wanted to kill the entire counsel and kick them to hell for taking over our dance.

When the counsel took over the dance, I knew that something bad was going to happen because I had a vision before they showed up about what was going to happen and it was not very pretty. I knew that once the counsel took control of the music there was going to be a big fight on the dance floor, so I tried to get Claire away from tor, so I tried to get Claire away from the dance floor but she just kept pulling me on to the dance floor to see what was going on.

The night could not have gotten any worse nor could it have. The night went from bad to worse in a matter of a few minutes. The dance went bad to worse because the originals showed up at the dance too. The originals were the type of people to do what they wanted and did not care whose night it ruined.

When the original walked in I knew that the night was not going to fun at all. I knew that from that point on that everything was going to go downhill and end up biting my pack and me in the butt because they did not like me or how I ran my pack so they were going to everything in their power to make our night a living nightmare.

As soon as the originals walked into the dance room, everybody turned to look at as to say what the fuck you do now. When everybody turned to look at me and Claire I wanted to go up to the counsel a tell them to get the fuck out of here so we could go back to having fun and being ourselves, but I didn’t because that would mean that Derrock would try to piss Claire and the rest of my pack off so that we couldn’t stay. So I just kept my mouth shut because if I didn’t there would be a huge fight between me and Derrock because if he pissed off my pack then my response would be to control my pack and the asshole that pissed them off in the first place.

Derrock is the “leader” of the original counsel, or at least he thinks that he is the “leader” anyway. He is the leader’s son and thinks that he can get whatever he wants, but he can’t have Claire because she is mine, and that is why he hates me and my pack because this is the first time that he has never got what he wanted.

“Hey dumb ass how’s your family? Oh that right you do not have one. Why is it that you don’t have a family?”

“Why is it that you don’t have a pack or a face, jack ass?”

“Daemon don’t listen to Derrock, he is just trying to get you mad, so that you and him get into a fight right when his father comes in so it looks like you started the fight. Just don’t listen to him ok.”

“Like anything he says will piss me off because I have heard it all before from his stupid family.”

“Well, then you wouldn’t mind telling me Claire why did you chose Daemon over all the other guys at this school, because we all know that it wasn’t for his brains?”

“The reason why I chose Daemon over every other guy at this school was he saw me for who I was and he didn’t mind me being just as smart as he is; and he didn’t care about how I looked like the rest of you jack ass at this school who were all ways trying to impress me, Daemon never tried any of that he was just himself around me and that is why I chose Daemon over everybody.”

“I thought you told me not to pay attention Derrock and now you’re paying attention to him.”

“God dam it, I did tell you that, and now I’m falling into his game.”

“You are both caught in my trap now. How dumb can you be?”

“Now, that is where you are wrong, my friend, we are not stuck in you stupid little trap, you are stuck in out trap.”

“What are talking about? If anyone is trapped it would be you two and not me, my friend.”

Right after Derrock said that to me and Claire his father came up behind him that is why we did not say our response to his dumb trap. We were going to go fuck himself and take a hike, and the only reason why he was doing this was because his father wasn’t in town.

“That is what I thought; you can’t even come up with a comeback, so who’s the dumb ass now that is right you are.”

“Derrock, that would be you.”  
“Dad, when did you get back into town?”

“That doesn’t matter right now does it, what really matters is how you act when I’m not in town. Now say you’re sorry to Daemon and Claire and get your ass home now.”

“But…..”

“No, but do it now and lets go home so we can talk about the way you act when I’m not in town.”

“But…”

“Now! And I don’t care if you are doing this because you have a crush on Claire say sorry and get your ass home right now!”

“Dad!”

“Now!!”

“Ok, sorry”.

I could not believe as soon as Derrock’s father turned his back on us, Derrock punch me in the face and then went after Claire next. That was the last straw, I did not care if his father was there I was going to kill him because he went after Claire I do not care if he hits me, but going after Claire was the last straw.

            I hit him so hard that he landed on his ass and his father just told him that he earned that one because he went after someone else’s girl. Which was a big no, no, he thought that I was done with me he was wrong. His father let me beat the crap out of him for ten more minutes, because he deserved it.

However, I should not have done that because later that week Derrock and his friends got back at me. They blamed something on me that I had nothing to do with. They blamed me for the training room being destroyed, and the Admiral believed them when he knew that I had not been in the training room that day they were. Oh well.

**Chapter 28**

 “What the fuck are you talking about Daemon?”

“There is no way you are the chosen one because you can’t even stand up for your own self, so how are going to fight against an entire army of werewolves and vampires that are stronger then you and your whole pack.”

“The war is coming soon why don’t you guys believe me that I am the chosen one?”

“We don’t believe you because you don’t stand up for yourself. You just let people walk all over you.”

“How do you know who or what the chosen one is if you can’t even read the prophecy?”

“You can’t read it either so why don’t you shut up little boy before you get yourself in a boat load of trouble.”

“You want me to read the whole thing to you right now!”

“Like you could read the Prophecy.”

“The chosen one does not have to be all mighty he or she will become all mighty over a period of time. The chosen one will also be able to open the cave to the dragon’s cave of training. The chosen one will….”

“You are just making that all up aren’t you?”

“Why would you think that you can go ask my dad who saw me walk right into the Dragon’s cave?”

“You aren’t the chosen one you are nothing but a stupid student who thinks who he knows everything in the world when he doesn’t even know how to keep his own pack in line.”  
            I do not understand why they did not believe me when I said that I was the electus, which is Latin for chosen one. The only thing I could think of is that they would not think I was the electus was because none of them knew the real me and the rest of the world did, and they knew what I am capable of doing to stop a war from braking out, that would end in a disaster and the Earth in ruins.

If they do not start to train me as the electus there was going to be a war of all wars. This war was going to start off to a bad start for the right side of this war. I was supposed to start training to be the electus but no one believed me, so I went back to the dragon’s cave for information on how I would get ready for this war without any help from anyone. The dragon told me that only the electus would know what to do to get ready for this war that was coming. I had no idea what it was talking about because I had no idea what I was going to do if this war were to break out tomorrow in my own backyard.

Nothing the dragon told me helped me out at all to figure out how I was going to stop this war, so I guess I really am on my own for this. Well, I will figure this out, but where do I even start. I guess I could go ask Claire’s mom where I could start or I could figure it out for myself and then go talk to the dragon when I would get stuck on something and I couldn’t find a solution on my own. I’ll go with the second one, and I will figure it out for myself and then go and talk to the dragon in the cave.


End file.
